Orenji Neko
by Nakira.Taisho
Summary: UPDATED 0-9! Kashiki Minako is Tohru's best friend. These are her adventures with the Sohma Clan. ON HIATUS
1. Info

**0- Info**

* * *

**Name**: Kashiki Minako (Kashi-chan/Mina-chan)

**Age/Birthday**: 15 (10/31)

**Appearance**: Tall, with large chest, long legs, and musician's hands (hands with long fingers, good for playing musical instruments). Wears the usual uniform for her school, but with black leggings under the mini skirt. Has waist length white blond hair that most people make fun of, and she usually wears it in a high ponytail or braids, and emerald green eyes. Outside of school, wears a very gothic style.

**Personality**: Doesn't like violence, because of her background living on the streets and being in a gang, but will fight someone to prove a point. Has a sensitive nose and so gets sick when she smells something rotten or rusty, like blood. Most of the time, the color red, paired with the rusty scent of blood, makes her dizzy, nauseous, and causes her to hyperventilate. Her background made her act like a Yankee (Punk), though she would appear to be more of a Goth, like Hanajima. She dabbles in the Wiccan faith, but isn't a full-fledged Wiccan. She isn't very open to most people, and avoids guys because of her strange power. Because of her gang days, most people stay away from her.

**Past**: Her parents died in an accidental explosion at a government facility when she was six. Because of her age, and the concept that her uncle was taking care of her after the accident, the government sends her a check every month to pay for certain expenses. Her family, Kashiki, is a small and ancient clan of people possessed with the spirits of the western zodiac. Only one member of the clan is possessed at a time and the circumstances for the second form vary with each generation (The date, year, and circumstances of the birth). She transforms into a scorpion (she's a Scorpio) when she is hugged by a guy (hence the comment about staying away from guys). She lived under a bridge in a less populated area until she was in fourth grade, when she met Honda Kyoko and Tohru. She went home from school once with Tohru and became friends with her. After Kyoko found Minako sleeping under the bridge, she insisted on her moving in with them. During middle school, eighth grade, she went into a bad streak, having been tortured about her hair by most other students, she decided to fight back and joined a gang. She met and started hanging out with Uotani Arisa while they were in that gang. After Kyoko died, Minako was left on her own again and she moved into an abandoned building and continued using her government checks to pay for food and doing her laundry, as well as her school tuition.


	2. The Orphans and the Sohma

**1- The Orphans and the Sohma**

* * *

"Kashi-chan! Hurry!"

"Coming Tohru-chan!" I'm Kashiki Minako. My best friends, Hanajima Saki, Uotani Arisa, and Honda Tohru call me Kashi-chan. I've been friends with Tohru-chan since we were in grade school, about fourth grade. Right now, we're on our way to school. I came by Tohru-chan's tent to get her. We're first years in high school. "Besides, I should be the one telling you to hurry up! I'm the one who came all the way out here to make sure you got up in time for school!"

"Sorry, Kashi-chan!" I roll my eyes.

"You're always so hyper in the mornings. I'm sure that Oka-san is really happy that you're working so hard." Tohru's mom died last year in an accident. She was the closest thing to a mom that I ever had, so I called her Oka-san.

After the accident, Tohru-chan lived with her grandfather, but since he's getting his house renovated so other members of the family can move in with him, she's been living in a tent in the woods.

I live by myself in an abandoned house just a few minute walk from the tent. "Tohru-chan! Look! There's a house out here!"

"Wow! I didn't know that anyone lived out here!" We walk up to the porch and I notice a display of clay figures.

"Tohru-chan, come look."

"Cute!"

"I must be seeing things. Two girls out here? My, my…" We look up and I stare at the man that came out of the house.

"H-hello! We saw these and we were just going!"

"Tohru-chan, calm down. Sorry, sir. We were passing by on our way to school. We'll be on our way."

"Please, continue. I only set them out here to dry. I thought you young people were bored by the old-fashioned superstitions like the Chinese zodiac."

"They're quite adorable. Did you make them?" He nods and I count them.

"Kashi-chan, look."

"You don't have the cat." Figures though. The cat is only from the legend.

"Cat? Oh, you mean the cat from the zodiac legend." We nod.

"Oka-san told us that story all the time."

"You're sisters?"

"No. My mom died when I was little and Tohru-chan's mom all but adopted me."

"Oh." I check my watch.

"Tohru-chan, we should get going or we'll be late." She nods.

"You girls seem to be in a hurry."

"We just don't like to be late for school. Oh."

"We weren't finished talking. And you still have a little while."

"I guess we can spare a minute. Oh it was so funny! Tohru-chan felt so sorry for the cat in the story that she decided to stop being a dog and become a cat."

"That's how much I like the cat."

"Is that so? I wish I could see his expression if he heard you say that."

"Huh?"

"So, you were born in the year of the dog? I knew I felt connected to you! Can't you feel it?"

"Um…what are you talking about?"

"I'm a 'dog' too you—" A bag slams into the back of his head.

"Are you okay?"

"Really. Must you always act like such a lech?"

"Okay that hurt! What do you have in there, a dictionary?" There are two people living here?

"Are you alright, Honda-san, Kashiki-san? My cousin didn't do anything to you did he?"

"Good morning, Sohma-kun. We were just talking about these figurines."

"Really, must you always make me out to be a pervert? You're Yuki-kun's classmates? I'm Sohma Shigure, Yuki-kun's cousin."

"I'm Kashiki Minako. And this is Honda Tohru."

"Nice to meet you, Shigure-san."

"We should get going now. See you in class, Sohma-kun!" I pull Tohru along.

"I could walk with you two. We're heading for the same place." We stop and nod at Sohma-kun. He smiles and walks with us to the school. "What were you two doing there anyway?"

"We live nearby and we were killing time by exploring the area."

"Really?" I nod.

"Yep." We get to school and go to our lockers.

"Honda-san! Kashiki-san! Explain yourselves!" I back up and glare at the girls that walked up to us.

"Well? Why did you and Yuki come to school together? Give us a full and complete explanation!"

"It was a coincidence really."

"Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"Overreacting? If coincidences like that were legal, we wouldn't need the police!"

"Quiet in the halls!"

"Look you two, just because Sohma-kun is so kind as to hang out with you it's no reason for you to get a swelled head!" I grab the girl's shirt.

"Hey. We said it was a coincidence. So back off and quit fantasizing! We didn't even talk to him. He just happened to be going to school the same way and time that we were! Got that?" one of them stutters.

"Threatening us?" I growl.

"NO! Just you! Now bug off before I give Hana-chan permission to zap you with electro-poison waves." I drop her shirt and the four of them run off.

"And I thought I was a Yankee. You two okay?" We nod.

"Yep. Just a bunch of idiots without a life." Uo-chan and Hana-chan laugh and we start for class.

* * *

"Sohma-kun! Sorry for this morning. We really were just wandering around."

"No, it's I that should apologize for my cousin's rudeness."

"Oh no! We were just looking at his Chinese zodiac ornaments!"

"Did I hear correctly that you wished you were born year of the cat?"

"I was eccentric when I was little."

"I see. The cat is a fool. And he has a bad nature." I get the strange feeling that Sohma-kun is talking about an actual person rather than a creature from a story.

"Huh?" I check my watch.

"Tohru-chan! You'll be late for work!" She looks at her watch and nods.

"Sorry, I have to go! See you tomorrow!" She runs off and I sigh.

"Is she always like that?"

"She smiles all the time. It's just how she is."

"You seem to be a bit too serious to be friends with someone so hyper."

"The four of us are a strange group. Between Tohru being hyper, Hana-chan and her mysticism, and me and Uo-chan being Yankees."

"You don't strike me as the Yankee type."

"That's how I became friends with Uo-chan. I was in a bad streak in middle school. We were in a gang together. And Oka-san helped us out."

"I never would have thought that you would be in a gang." I smile.

"That's what a lot of people said. But I was. I think you're right about the cat. There wouldn't have been room for a thirteenth animal when they added them."

"Where exactly do you live?"

"Oh…around…"

"Really?" I nod.

"Really…um, you live with your cousin?" Sohma-kun nods.

"Yea."

"And it's just the two of you there?"

"Well, I have another cousin that stays with us. But he's out of town right now so yea."

"Really? You have a big family right?"

"Yea."

"I had a feeling. Considering Tohru-chan works for a man with the name Sohma."

"She does?" I nod.

"Yea. But I don't think she realizes it…she's a bit of an idiot sometimes…oh! Do either of you cook?"

"No. We eat takeout…"

"That's horrible! I'll tell you what! Since you were so nice to me and Tohru-chan today and walked with us, I'll make you and your cousin dinner!"

"You would?" I nod.

"Yep!"

"Thanks." He seems nervous about something.

"Something wrong?"

"No…our house is a bit of a mess…"

"So I'll clean. I need something to do besides just homework.

"You don't have a job?" We get to his house and I stop at the door. "It's okay. It's just the kitchen that's horrible." I nod and go inside. "I'm home!"

"Um, no I don't have a job. I'm living off of a monthly insurance check from the government. My parents died in a government facility and so I get a check every month because of it."

"You brought someone home!"

"Good afternoon, Shigure-san. Sohma-kun?"

"Right. The kitchen is this way." I set my book bag down and follow him through the house. He opens a door and I gasp.

"Does your cousin not know how to take out the trash?" The room is filled with trash. I sigh and run to my bag.

"Kashiki-san?"

"I'm getting my apron! I don't want to get trash on my uniform!" I pull my apron out and put it on. "Do you have a scarf or something I can use to tie my hair back?"


	3. Landslide

**2- Landslide**

* * *

"Um, sure. Hold on." Sohma-kun runs upstairs and comes back with a black scarf. I tie it on to keep my hair out of my face and tighten my ponytail.

"Okay! I'll have that kitchen cleaned in no time and you two are gonna have a decent meal."

"You told her about the take out didn't you?" Sohma-kun nods and I go back to the kitchen. I start cleaning.

"She's like a tornado." I look up and smile.

"Get out!" Shigure nods and leaves the room. I get half of the trash out and frown. "This is impossible to do in one night!" I move the trash to one side so I can get to the stove and fridge. I wash out two pots and some cooking utensils so I can start cooking.

"Dinner's ready!"

"Wow, Kashiki-san!" I smile and sit down.

"Itadakimasu!" I watch them eat for a minute before digging into my own plate of food.

"Kashiki-san, Yuki-kun said that you don't have a job." I nod.

"That's right."

"Would you like to come over here and clean for us? It would be greatly appreciated."

"Okay. I would charge…30 dollars a day. 40 to get that kitchen good and clean this first time."

"That sounds reasonable."

"So, where do you live again?"

"Nearby." I finish eating and take my plate to the sink. I'm exhausted! And I still have homework to do.

"There aren't any houses around here. And we aren't renting out the land."

"It does sound a bit strange. The only place that someone could live at that's near here would be that abandoned building."

"But it's condemned and too dangerous for someone to live in. And besides, she's living on government checks so she would be able to afford an apartment." I stop walking and stare at the ground. I don't want them to feel sorry for me.

That's why I try to smile. I'm not as good at putting up a strong face as Tohru-chan is. Tohru-chan is the only one that knows how long I've been on my own. When her mom took me in, I was living under a bridge and paying for food with those checks. When Kyoko-san died, I didn't have a place to go, so I moved my stuff to that abandoned building.

"Kashiki-san. Don't you have homework? I could walk you home."

"No! I'll be fine. I should get going." I grab my bag and put on my shoes before running out of the house. "See you tomorrow, Sohma-kun!" I have a job now. I can try to get an apartment and pay for my bills and live better.

Things are starting to turn around for me! It's getting late…I hadn't noticed the time. Tohru-chan should be getting home pretty soon. I shake my head and keep walking. "I'm back!" I take off my shoes at the door and put my bag down beside the table. I salvaged the table when I got here, and I sleep on the bed that Oka-san gave me. This is what I have.

*Yuki's POV*

"Her last name is Kashiki right?"

"Yea. Kashiki Minako. She's my classmate."

"You've heard about that family though right, Yuki-kun?" I nod.

"Yea. The other zodiac family."

"I thought they were just a legend though. The family of the Western Zodiac."

"It makes you wonder if she's like us."

"Only one way to find out." She seems to be keeping secrets. But there's no telling what those secrets are.

"She's an interesting girl. And her cooking isn't half bad either." Leaves rustle and we look over. "Isn't that Tohru-kun?"

"Leave it to you to remember a girl's name."

"Yes, I do have a gift don't I? It's awfully late to be wandering around in these woods. Does she really live nearby?"

"I heard her mother died. Maybe she moved here?"

"But that's impossible. We're not renting this land to anyone." We follow her and she disappears inside a tent. After a moment, she comes out and stares at us. Shigure starts laughing.

"Shigure don't be rude."

*Minako's POV*

Tohru-chan seemed like she was getting sick earlier. Maybe I should go check on her. I close my school book and put it in my bag before going to the door. "I'm heading out, Otou-san, Oka-san." I address the two pictures of my parents that I've kept with me since they died and leave the building. "Tohru-chan!"

I run to the tent and look inside. "Oka-san, has Tohru-chan gotten home yet?" The ground starts shaking and I get out of the tent. "No!" I dive into the tent to get the picture and scream as the tent is weighed down by dirt and debris. I hug the picture of Kyoko to my chest and hope that someone comes soon.

I won't be able to last very long in here. I hear a dog howl and try to steady my breathing. The air is getting stale. I won't be able to last much longer.

*Yuki's POV*

"Where was it?"

"Always so solemn Yuki-kun."

"Could it have been? What if it was near my tent?"

"That's the spirit!"

"Seriously, where is it?" There must have been a dog around that saw it and told him. The three of us walk out of the house to the landslide. It was directly over Honda-san's tent.

"This is terrible! My picture of Oka-san was in that tent! Oka-san!"

"Honda-san." She starts trying to dig through the dirt. "Honda-san, calm down. You're not well."

"But! But Oka-san! I have to save her! She's in pain!" I put my hand on top of hers and stop her.

"Let's come back when it's light out. If there's another landslide and you get hurt, your mother will be in even more pain. Okay." She nods and we go back to the house.

"Yuki-kun. There's someone in there." I nod.

"I'll catch up then."

"Wait. After we get Tohru-kun settled in bed, I'll come with you. It's too much to do alone."

"Who said I was going to do it alone?" Rats gather around me and I go back to the landslide.


	4. New Home

**3- New Home**

* * *

*Minako's POV*

"Hold on."

"Who's there?" I snap my mouth shut. I just used some of the last of the good air to say that. And I couldn't get any volume so there's no telling if whoever it was even heard me. I'm on the verge of passing out. It sounds like the tent is slowly expanding, like the weight is being lifted. I try to roll over and gasp for air when the tent flap opens.

"Kashiki-san!" That sounds like Sohma-kun. I sit up and stare at him. It _is_ Sohma-kun. "Kashiki-san, what are you doing in here?"

"I came to check on Tohru-chan…I heard the ground above shifting and I dove in to save Oka-san. I didn't get out in time. The tent collapsed on top of me." He takes my hand and pulls me out of the tent.

"Are you okay?" I nod and lean against a tree.

"How did you manage this by yourself?" Then I notice the rats. So the story that my parents told me was true. The Sohma family really is cursed then.

"You're the rat?" He nods absently and starts pulling things out of the tent.

"Where's your house? I'll take you home."

"Where's Tohru-chan?"

"At my house, asleep by now probably. She's sick so we're letting her rest in the living room."

"At least she's safe." He gets up and picks up the bags.

"Where's your house?" I look at the ground.

"I can take myself home. Thank you though." I start walking and stumble. Sohma-kun catches me, carefully.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea. I'm fine. I guess I just…" I worry too much.

"Come on. I'll take you home." I sigh and let him help me walk.

"Here."

"Why do you live here?"

"The checks are barely enough to pay for food and my tuition. I can't afford an apartment."

"There's a demolition notice here." I notice the orange slip of paper and sigh.

"They must have just put that there today. Great." Back to the bridge I go.

"Where will you go when they tear this building down?"

"I don't know. Probably back to the bridge I was living under before."

"Come on. We have two extra rooms. You and Honda-san can stay with us." I stare at him.

"No! I wouldn't want to impose!"

"It'll be fine."

"If you do that, just…count my cleaning house as rent. I don't want to live somewhere without working to stay." It's bad enough I'm staying in this condemned building. But I can't get a job and I can't afford an apartment.

"Come on." I look at the sign.

"They're tearing it down tomorrow! I have to get my stuff out before they do that!" My pictures and my books! All of my clothes and my bed…everything that I have is in there.

"Okay. I'll get Shigure to help. You need to get some rest though." He helps me walk to his house and I collapse on the way.

*Yuki's POV*

Great. I can't carry her.

"Kashiki-san, wake up. It's just a little further." Maybe getting caught in that landslide did more damage than she thought it did. I run to the house and look for Shigure.

"What's wrong, Yuki-kun?"

"Kashiki-san was in the tent. She's unconscious and I can't carry her." Shigure gets up and follows me back through the forest.

"These two girls seem to be determined to get involved."

"She knows about the curse."

"That doesn't surprise me." Together, we pick up Kashiki-san and carry her back to the house.

"She's living in that abandoned building. And there's a notice on the front door."

"When are they tearing it down?"

"Tomorrow."

"Does she have a place to go?" I shake my head and we get her settled. "I'll get her stuff and bring it here then. Have you gotten all of Tohru-kun's stuff out of that landslide yet?"

"No. I was more concerned with getting Kashiki-san out." We leave the house and get their stuff.

*Minako's POV*

I sit up. Am I at Sohma-kun's house? I'm still in my uniform that I wore yesterday…

"My clothes!" I jump up and run out of the room.

"Calm down, Kashiki-san. We got your things." I notice the bags beside Shigure-san.

"Thank you, Shigure-san!" I pick up the bags and smile.

"I'll show you to your room, Kashiki-san."

"Okay." I follow Sohma-kun to another room and he points out different rooms along the way. "Really. Thank you. You don't have to do this. I've taken care of myself since I was six. I'd be fine."

"We don't mind. Here." He opens a door and I go inside.

"Did you get my bed? Oka-san gave it to me and I would like to keep it."

"Oh. I'll see if Shigure can get it before they start the demolition."

"Thank you." I set the bags down and open the window. The door shuts and I change into a clean uniform. I hear a crash down the hall and run out to investigate.

"What's going on?" Shigure-san runs down the hall and I follow him into another room. Tohru-chan is staring at someone's back. I look up and see a hole in the ceiling.

"S-stop!" Tohru-chan steps forward and trips, falling on top of the guy and there's a poof-ing sound.

"Well, looks like the secret's out." She freaks out when she realizes that the guy turned into a cat.

"Tohru-chan, calm down! You'll fall again!" A board falls from the ceiling and hits her in the head. She swoons and lands on the other two Sohma, who also turn into animals, and fall back onto me, turning me into a scorpion.

I'm part of another cursed family, one that transforms according to the Western zodiac. Though there's only one person in the family that changes at a time, and I'm the last person in my family. She freaks out even more.

"Tohru-chan! Honestly!"

"Hello? Choppaya delivery! Did someone order breakfast? Sohma-san!" Tohru-chan picks them up and runs to the living room.

"They're all animals!" I sigh.

"Uh, yes those are animals. Does Sohma-san have pets now? So, uh, that'll be six hundred yen." Shigure picks up his wallet in his mouth and carries it to the delivery man. "What a smart dog! Well! Thank you for your patronage!" Tohru-chan takes the food and the guy leaves.

"Great! How are we gonna explain this mess?"

"Don't blame me. You're the one that got us into it. Baka neko."

"Guys, you're freaking Tohru-chan out…"

"The jig is up. We may as well talk."

"In a nutshell, I'm the dog, Yuki's the rat, and Sohma Kyo is the cat. We're possessed by their vengeful spirits. And there are ten others in the Sohma family who are also possessed. Ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, sheep, monkey, rooster, and boar. Yes, just like the Chinese zodiac. For hundreds of years, the Sohma family has been possessed by twelve vengeful spirits that correspond to the zodiac.

"We don't have any special powers or anything—well, we can communicate with our respective animals. But when our bodies are weak and, for some reason, when we're hugged by someone of the opposite gender, we transform. After some time, we turn back into humans." Uh-oh. I can tell that I'm about to change back, and I really don't want three guys to see me completely naked.

"What about Kashi-chan?"

"I'm stuck with a similar issue; the main difference is that it's the western zodiac. I'll be right back." I get out of the room just in time. I change back and hear the poof in the other room.

"But when we turn back, we're completely naked." They must have changed back at the same time I did. Poor Tohru-chan, having to see that. I get dressed.

"Are you three dressed yet?"

"Yep." I go back into the room and smile.

"So, what's the deal with you?"

"My family is similar to the Sohma, in that we transform into something corresponding to the zodiac when our bodies are weak or someone hugs us. The difference is that I'm the only one that does that, and the form corresponds with the Western Zodiac. And the reason I left the room is because I didn't feel quite comfortable having three guys see me completely naked." We sit down at the table.

"So, Tohru-kun. You said you wanted to be a cat. What do you think now that you've met him in person?"

"What's he like?"

"He spends all his time studying martial arts, but he didn't even notice you were right behind him! He should have at least felt your presence! I hope he plans to take responsibility for this mess. He's like a love struck fool! He only has eyes for Yuki-kun!"

"Shut up! Don't say it like that! I can't help it if people come sneaking up on me! What's she, what are two _girls_ doing here anyway?"

"Watch your mouth. Whether there are girls in this house or not is none of your concern. You're an outcast, remember?"

"Shut UP!" Kyo slams his hand on the table, breaking it in half and whacking both Tohru-chan and me in the head, we were both sitting at either end of the table.

"Tohru-kun! You're bleeding!"

"Kashiki-san, are you okay?" I touch my forehead and stare at my fingers. I'm bleeding. I start to get dizzy.

"Oh no! Kashi-chan gets sick at the sight of blood!" I cover my mouth and start to hyperventilate. This always happens when I see blood. It's a wonder I survived in that gang. I'm nauseous and I can't breathe. I hear a smack and see that Sohma-kun just slapped Kyo.

"I always knew you were a fool, but you've crossed the line this time. Just this once, I'll overlook your stupidity and give you a real fight, Kyo. Make this worth my time."

"Bring it on Pretty Boy!" I bend over and hurl on the floor, I couldn't hold it in much longer.

"Are you okay, Kashiki-san?" I nod and wipe my mouth. It feels like I'm going to puke again.

"I need to get out of this room." Sohma-kun helps me up and takes me out of the room.

"Are you okay?" I nod.

"Yea." He puts a band aid on my forehead and smiles.

"There. So, you get sick at the sight of blood?"

"More like the smell. I have a sensitive nose. And the color red, mixed with that scent…it makes me dizzy. What's going to happen to Tohru-chan? Since she knows."

"I'm sure that Shigure will talk to Akito about it. After that, we'll have to see."

"We're late for school. I should get Tohru-chan and go. If we get to school at the same time as you do again, those idiots will attack us again." I run out of the room and grab my school bag. I collapse before I get out the door.

"Kashi-chan!"


	5. Sick

**4- Sick**

* * *

Ugh, I passed out again.

"Hey. Are you okay?" I sit up and look around. Kyo is working on the door.

"Did you and Sohma-kun break the door in your fight earlier?" He nods and I get up. "You've got a black eye. Are you okay?" He nods again. "Are you mad? Is that why you're not talking?" He doesn't answer me. "I know you aren't mute. You were yelling like crazy this morning."

"Leave me alone will you?" I frown and sit down.

"I see what Sohma-kun meant when he said that you had a bad nature. You're a freaking jerk!" He turns around and glares at me.

"Shut up!"

"Are you going to slam another table on my head?"

"Do you _want_ to fight me?"

"You're the one being violent!" He gets up and cracks his knuckles.

"Say that again." I get up and smirk.

"You're the one being violent. I don't like fighting, but if it'll make you be a bit nicer to me, I'll gladly kick your butt." He goes to punch me. I dodge and sweep my leg around to knock him down. I back up and he gets up. He comes at me again and I punch him square in the jaw before kicking him in the chest and sending him flying through the door.

I dust my clothes off and go to my room. I change out of my uniform and put on some cleaning clothes. I braid my hair and pull it up. I dig around in my stuff and find my old mask from when I was in the gang. "There." I put it on and go down to the kitchen. I start cleaning and finally get everything clean.

I hear a door open and I poke my head out. "Welcome home!"

"Hey, Kashi-chan!"

"Are you feeling better, Kashiki-san?" I nod.

"Please, you sound like I'm older than you. My name's Minako." I go back to the kitchen and finish up on making dinner.

"Smells good."

"I also cleaned up the mess in the dining room. There wasn't much I could to for the table though…"

"Wow! It's not a trash jungle anymore!" I smile and stir the stir fry.

"I spent all afternoon on this place. And Kyo-kun fixed the door, twice. And he went upstairs to fix the ceiling."

"Twice?" I nod.

"Yea. He was rude and started a fight with me when I woke up."

"Who went through the door?"

"That idiot, of course." I turn off the stove and start dishing up dinner.

"Shigure-san isn't back yet is he?"

"I'm home! Tohru-kun, Minako-kun, Yuki-kun! Oh and let's not forget Stupid-Clumsy-Kyo-kun-Who-Lost-Yet-Another-Fight!"

"Idiot." I poke my head out.

"Perfect timing! Dinner's ready everyone!" Sohma-kun helps me set the table.

"Good news. As long as she keeps our secret, Tohru-kun can stay."

"I won't be punished?"

"Punished? But you absolutely must keep our secret! 'Kay?"

"Okay!"

"One more thing. He wants Minako-kun and Kyo-kun to stay here as well."

"What? I have to live under the same roof as that damn Yuki? And that Yankee too?"

"Don't blame me; Akito-san's word is law."

"You've gotta be kidding me! Damn it Akito!"

"He's trying to collar that stupid cat."

"I knew there'd be a catch."

"Shut up, Baka Neko!" I glare at Kyo and he backs up slightly.

"But to involve Tohru…you and Akito aren't scheming something are you?"

"No. Don't be silly! Really Yuki-kun. You must learn to be more trusting of people…"

"Excuse me. It's strange to say this again, but I am at your mercy. Thank you for taking care of me."

"Yea, our mercy."

"She's going to be like this for a while…"

"I am in debt to you too, Kyo-san."

"Why should I be nice to anyone in this...?" Both Yuki and I kick him through the door. "House? I just fixed that door!"

"Fix it again!"

"Maybe I will!"

"We gave away your room. Sleep on the roof." Kyo comes back in and attacks us. I punch him and send him flying back.

"Shut up and get over yourself you idiot! Dinner's getting cold!"

"Minako-san, why are you wearing a mask?" I gasp and pull it off.

"Sorry! I was cleaning and that room was such a mess I didn't want the toxins in the air to make me sick again! I usually don't barf when I see blood, just feel dizzy and nauseous. So between cleaning the kitchen last night and then getting caught in that landslide, it made me sick!"

* * *

"Sohma-kun, do you know where the idiot and Shigure-san went?"

"Not a clue, Minako-san." I frown and go back to the kitchen. Tohru is working on dinner and I'm working on the dishes. Tohru and I get dinner on the table and the three of us sit down.

"You went out earlier too, didn't you, Sohma-kun, Kashi-chan? Were you shopping?"

"I was. My bed didn't make it out of the building in time, so I have to get a new one."

"But that's the bed that Oka-san gave you!" I nod.

"I know. But we didn't have a chance to get it out. So I was pricing beds."

"And I was in the backyard in my secret base."

"Secret base? That sounds exciting!"

"It's not what you think. But if you want, I'll show you next time." That makes Tohru get excited and the door slams open.

"Just listen to me for one second, Kyo!"

"Shut up! Do you really get that much enjoyment from playing with people's lives?"

"Well, yes, now that you mention it, I do. But this is for your own good!"

"Man! Your persuasive skills suck!"

"Welcome home!"

"Dinner's…"

"Not hungry!"

"Kyo! Don't take this out on Tohru-kun and Minako-kun! And come back to the entrance hall this instant and take those shoes off!"

"He's right, Shigure, you really do suck at persuasion."

"So, why is Kyo-kun being such an ass?"

"Oh that, best to leave grumpy puss alone. I tricked him into taking the entrance exam."

"Entrance exam?"

"Starting tomorrow, Kyo-kun will be attending the same high school as the three of you." Both Sohma-kun and I get up and glare at Shigure-san.

"Don't eat. Don't come near me. Don't ever speak to me again."

"Whoa. I knew that Yuki would be angry but you too Minako-kun?" I grab my plate and storm to the kitchen.


	6. The New Student

**5- The New Student**

* * *

"Where? Where?" Oh great, he hasn't been here for more than one period and all the girls are flocking to see him.

"Is that his real hair color?"

"Gosh, get a life you idiots."

"You don't seem to like him, Kashi-chan."

"He's an idiot, he's rude, and he's one of the most annoying people I've ever met. Of course I don't like him." In fact, I'm just about as pissed as Sohma-kun that he's here.

_"__You know, I've been wondering. Why do you use everyone else's first name but mine?"_

_"__Oh, because we're classmates, it would be a bit strange if I suddenly started using your first name, Sohma-kun."_

_"__Minako-san, I'd prefer it if you used my first name. It's a bit strange for friends to use last names, right?"_ That's right. I agreed to start calling him Yuki-kun. I sit down at my desk and ignore the idiocy around me.

"Oh my gosh! This is the second floor!"

"What did that idiot do this time?"

"Jumped out the window." I roll my eyes and get up.

"Kashi-chan, what are you doing?"

"Going to find that idiot and knock some sense into him. He's pissing me off."

"Kashi-chan, daijobu? You usually aren't violent." I shrug and leave the room. Yuki follows me.

"Do you think there's something between those two?"

"The blond Yankee and Prince Yuki? No way!" Stupid people. We get outside and I find Kyo-kun.

"Baka Neko. You're causing problems."

"Why do you care?"

"Because, Yuki-kun is my friend and I don't like it when problems are caused for my friends."

"Use your head. Will you? If you act like an idiot, it causes problems for me."

"Are you insane? Why do you go to a school that's crawling with girls?" That question could be asked to me too. Why go to a school that's crawling with boys? Why risk being exposed for what I am?

"Because it's better than hiding in fear every day and going to an all boys' school on Akito's orders. I want out of the Sohma cage, even just a little. I can't understand why you want so badly to live in that cage."

"You…a rat would never understand! I'll beat you and become one of the zodiac! This time…I will beat you! I won't be shunned by the Sohma family any longer!" Kyo-kun runs to attack Yuki. "I will beat you!" Oh no. They'll both get in trouble for fighting at school!

"No!" I run forward to stop Kyo-kun's advance and trip, I end up hugging him and we both transform.

"Minako-san!" I sigh and grab the edge of my uniform with my pincers.

"You can't keep fighting. At least…not at school. People get in trouble for fighting at school and that would be both of you."

"Would you shut up? I don't care if I get in trouble! As long as I beat Yuki! Stay out of my way! What's with you? I can't even stand to look at you!" This pisses me off and I go to sting him.

"Baka Neko! You are so stupid! Why can't you just…?" I stop and hurry around the corner.

"Yuki-kun, will you hand me my uniform please?"

"Sure." I catch my uniform just as I transform and get dressed quickly. I walk back around the corner just as Kyo changes back. I turn around quickly. I didn't need, or want, to see that.

"Go away!" I run off. I don't like him, so why do I feel bad for yelling at him? Why does it hurt that he can't stand to even look at me? I sit down and try to think.

"Kashi-chan!" I look over as Uo-chan, Hana-chan, and Tohru-chan turn the corner.

"I'm picking up Mina-chan's waves!"

"There she is!"

"What are you doing here? Class is about to start." I get up and accidentally knock my head on the fire extinguisher.

"OW!"

"Kashi-chan, are you okay?" I nod and rub my head.

"Let's get to class."

"We're home."

"Where's Tohru-kun?"

"Work. Dinner's in the fridge, all we have to do is heat it up."

"She gets off around eleven, so I think I'll go walk her home."

"Ah yes, what with all of us perverts creeping around at night." I glare at the back of Kyo-kun's head and storm to the kitchen. I pull out dinner and start heating it up.

_"__I can't even stand to look at you!"_ Why is that bothering me? I despise him. I put dinner on the table and sit down. It's completely silent, I stare at my plate while I eat, but I can feel at least one person staring at me the whole time. I finish eating and take my plate to the kitchen.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a little while!" I put on my shoes and walk out to the forest path. I need to do something to get my mind off of that argument this morning. I get to a clearing and stop. I can practice.

I get into my starting position for a regular fight and pretend that I'm fighting someone invisible. I kick and punch the air and concentrate on keeping my movements correct, so I don't hurt myself. Someone catches one of my kicks and I open my eyes, I usually practice with my eyes closed so I can visualize things.

"Kyo-kun."

"What are you doing?" I pull my leg out of his grip and back up, glaring at him.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Baka Neko?"

"It looks like you're training. What color?"

"I'm a fifth degree black belt."

"Really?" I nod.

"Look…about earlier…I take back what I said about not wanting to look at you. And if I do something to piss you off, you can hit me."

"I already do that, idiot." He seems nervous.

"You're not very good with people are you?" He touches his forehead, like he's frustrated.

"Hey, Kyo-kun. Is that all you came out here to say?" He's blushing, or so it looks like. I can't really tell in this lighting. I start walking.

"Let's get home." We walk home and go to bed.


	7. Kiss

**6- Kiss**

* * *

"So, Kyo-kun, I hear you walked Minako-kun home from her walk last night. How was your date? Kyo-kun and Minako sitting in a tree. K-I-S-. Well you know how it goes."

"Stop that! It wasn't like that!" We both yell at Shigure-san.

"Yesterday was a fluke! It won't happen again! Ever!"

"It's good that you're eating the food I cooked, Kyo-kun. Do you like it?"

"Huh? Uh, it's…" Yuki-kun is staring at Kyo-kun. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Will you stop staring at me?"

"I was just looking."

"Well cut it out!"

"You don't like it?" It seems like he was avoiding the question.

"It sucks!" I stare at my plate and start to get up. Why does it hurt when he talks like that? "It's okay. I timed that poorly." I take my plate to the kitchen.

* * *

"Autumn has arrived so let's all play cards! _Dai Hin Min_ would be perfect!" Tohru-chan holds up a deck of cards.

"What does Dai Hin Min have to do with autumn?"

"It's really popular right now!"

"Then it has nothing to do with autumn, Tohru-chan."

"Go ask that damn Yuki to play."

"Sohma-kun's not here."

"Like I care."

"You really are out of the loop, aren't you? And probably dumb too. Oh well, I was looking forward to creaming you. But if you're just going to run away like a coward, I guess I'll just have to…"

"Fine. I accept your challenge! Just don't start crying when you lose, Yankee."

"Like I would. Loser does all the cleaning."

"Ah, such pleasant waves whistling around."

"We should ask Yuki-kun to play next time, Tohru-chan."

"I wonder where he went." We start the game.

"Revolution."

"Son of a-. What kind of trick are you pulling?"

"Uo-chan, it's in the rules." I check my hand.

"Counter revolution." Hana-chan plays her hand.

"She really got you Sohma!"

"That was great, Hanajima-san."

"Man you suck."

"Shut up, I'm just learning!" We all laugh and Kyo-kun starts cleaning.

"Yuki-kun, do you know how to play?"

"Dai Hin Min? I know the rules, but I've never played it."

"Uo-chan taught us how to play! You should play with us next time!"

"So. It looks like Kyo was the poor man this time."

"Here, Kyo-kun let me help with that."

"No a loss is a loss. Next time I'll win. Of course I'll beat _you_ too!"

"Don't you ever get tired of saying that?"

"Beating you is my vocation! It's my goal in life!"

"It's so unfair that I keep having to take abuse because you can't meet your goals."

"That condescending attitude of yours really pisses me off!"

"And that revolting thought process of yours pisses me off." Great, here we go again.

"You bastard! I'll take you down! Say your prayers, heartless rat!"

"Um, Kyo-kun!" Kyo-kun goes to punch Yuki-kun, but he gets kicked in the jaw and sent flying across the room.

"You know, I'm getting really sick of looking at you."

"So-Sohma-kun…"

"Why can't I beat him?"

"Kyo-kun did you bite your tongue?"

"As if I'd be so stupid. I'm fine, just go. Leave me alone!" My face falls. I was really trying to be nice. He's trying to be nice to me and Tohru-chan, so I should at least try to be nice to him. Even though he pisses me off most of the time. "Ah! No…I mean…Why do you? I must seem really pathetic. I keep getting beaten."

"Eh?"

"Nothing."

"Tohru-chan, don't you have to work today?" She nods and leaves.

"See you at home, Kyo-kun!" I leave the room as well and start for home.

"Kashiki-san…" I turn around and face the glares of the girls.

"What?"

"You've been spending an awful lot of time with Sohma-kun."

"Even calling him by his first name."

"Explain yourself!"

"You girls are so stupid! Can't you tell the difference between a normal friendship and a stinking relationship? You think that everyone that even says hello to Yuki-kun is trying to swoon him! Get a freaking life!" The girls back up a little, scared. I glare at them and walk off.

"So, is this a normal friendship or a relationship?" I stare at Yuki-kun.

"A normal friendship, of course." He pushes me against a wall and smiles.

"I don't think it is."

"Yuki-kun? What's up with you?" He leans forward and kisses me. I gasp and slap him.

"What was that for?" He touches his cheek and I run to the house, slamming the front door behind me and locking myself in my room.

"Welcome home?" I sit on my bed and glare at the wall, touching my lips with my hand. Why did Yuki-kun kiss me like that? I don't like him. I thought we were just friends. Someone knocks on the door and I get up.

"What?" I open the door slightly and almost slam it shut again. "What, Yuki-kun?"

"Look…about before…I'm sorry…I thought that…"

"I liked you too? Yuki-kun, I like you as a friend. That's it. And you startled me before…that's why I hit you." He nods and backs up. I close the door and go back to my bed.

"_So, is this a normal friendship or a relationship? I don't think it is."_ I shake my head. No. We're strictly friends. I can't believe that he would do that.

"Minako-kun, are you going to fix dinner?" I forgot about dinner!

"Coming! Hold on!" I change clothes quickly and run to the kitchen. I straighten up the kitchen and start on dinner.

"Dinner's ready guys!" I set the table and we sit down to eat.

"What time is Tohru getting off?"

"The usual time, eleven I think."

"Okay." We eat in silence after that.

"Do you want some help in the kitchen?"

"No, I've got it." I gather the dirty dishes and take them to the kitchen. I start on the dishes. "Looks like rain. I wonder if that patch job in Tohru-chan's room will hold." I finish the dishes and climb up to the roof.

"What are you doing up here, Minako-san?"

"Kyo-kun! I was checking to make sure this patch will hold. I don't want Tohru-chan to get rained on tonight."

"Why would it rain?"

"It's just a feeling I have. It was raining that day. When Kyoko-san let me move in with her. I just get a warm feeling when rain's coming now."

"Who's Kyoko?"

"Tohru-chan's mom. Oka-san…she found me under my bridge and took me to her house. I lived with Tohru-chan and Oka-san until last may, when Oka-san died." I run my hand along the edge of the patch and whistle to myself.

"You lived under a bridge?" I nod.

"Yea. When my parents died, the only family that I had…my uncle…he knew about my…problem and wouldn't let me move in with him. I took what few things I needed and started sleeping in a little tent under a bridge. That was when I was six. When I was ten…that's when I met Tohru-chan and we became friends. Oka-san took me in about a month after that."

I look up at the sky and smile, remembering. "She was my mom too, even though we weren't blood. My parents were so engrossed in their work…sometimes I think they forgot that they had a daughter. It didn't hurt when I heard about the accident. Kyoko-san…she loved me. And Tohru-chan…she's like my sister. The only thing I never told her…until I came here was my…problem."

"You've had it rough I guess." I nod.

"Yea. But Oka-san always said to stick it out and be strong! If you put your mind to something, you can do it. No matter how hard it looks! You can always pull through trouble with a smile and a strong will. Your goals and dreams, all you have to do to get those is believe in yourself. If you believe in yourself and trust in your dreams, you can never go wrong. But it's hard.

"It's hard to put a smile on and put up a strong front when you don't feel strong, you know? It's just…when things wear you down, you feel…like if you keep trying, you won't get anywhere. But at the same time, if you don't keep trying, you'll be stuck where you are and never get anywhere with your life and never see your dreams become a reality." I laugh. "I'm talking nonsense."

"No…it makes sense…" Kyo-kun gets close to my face and smiles.

"Kyo-kun?" His nose is almost touching mine, but I can't will myself to back away. This smell…is it his breath? It's so sweet, almost sickeningly sweet. He's hesitating. He puts his hand on my cheek and kisses me. This is strange. It's not startling, or weird like when Yuki-kun kissed me.

It's more…sweet? I can't describe it. I back up, breaking the kiss, and put my hand over my mouth. I get up and run down to my room.


	8. Kagura

**7- Kagura**

* * *

"Leeks? Where did we get leeks, Tohru-chan?"

"Sohma-kun grew them in his secret base!"

"So the mysterious base is a vegetable garden?" She nods and I pull out the leeks and some liver.

"So we can eat Leeks and Liver!"

"Great!" We cook dinner together, laughing. "Tohru-chan…what would you do…if someone kissed you…and you weren't sure if you liked them or not?"

"I don't know. Maybe…I'm not sure." I nod and stir the pan.

"Oh. Okay."

"Why?"

"Oh…nothing."

"Really?" I nod.

"Really." We finish cooking and set the table.

"Guys! Dinner's ready!"

"Are those? I hate leeks!"

"It's not only Leeks. You hate spring onions and miso too, don't you?"

"Miso's fine as long as it's in soup where it belongs!"

"I didn't realize! I'll hurry and make you some soup!" Yuki spins Kyo-kun's chopsticks in his hand, grabs a bit of food and shoves it in his mouth, holding Kyo-kun's nose.

"Eat it."

"Yuki-kun…Kyo-kun'll die if you keep that up…" The doorbell rings and I get up.

"Who could that be?"

"I'll get it!" I walk to the door and open it.

"Come in." There isn't anyone here. That's strange.

"Anno, pleased to meet you. You're Kashiki Minako-san, right? Anno, I'm Sohma Kagura. Um, is it true that Kyo-kun is here?"

"Kyo-kun is battling Leeks right now."

"It is true!" She runs into the house past me. Strange girl. I wonder if she's one of the twelve. "Kyo-kun!" I run to the dining room when I hear the boys yelling again.

"So help me, if you two start fighting over dinner, you'll both get a mouthful of my fists!" Kagura-san makes it to the dining room before I do.

"Kyo-kun!" I catch up and stare at her. She's crying now. "Kyo-kun! Where did you go for four months? Why didn't you call? I...I…I…missed…I missed you!" She hauls off and punches Kyo-kun. Yuki-kun dodges as Kyo-kun flies past and Shigure-san ducks as Kagura-san jumps across the room after Kyo-kun. She catches him. "I was so worried about you!" She throws him through the paper door.

"Looks like it's time to change the paper door again, Shigure."

"Why must everyone destroy our house?"

"Anno…is she bipolar or something?"

"It's okay. That's the way Kagura shows her love. Like how little kids tease the ones they like. It's like that."

"Really? She seems like a completely different person."

"She gets like that. Especially when Kyo is involved. Still. She's two years older than we are. And she's one of the Chinese zodiac."

"I knew it!"

"Which animal is she?"

"If you keep watching, I think you'll figure it out." It looks like she might be the boar. Straightforward and forceful.

"I've figured out that Kyo-kun looks like he's about to die."

"Oh dear." Kagura-san stops her assault and changes again. "Kyo-kun? You're so battered! Who did this? Who would do such a terrible thing?"

"You would."

"Definitely bipolar."

"I'm sorry. I was so touched at being able to see Kyo-kun that I was happy with all my might!"

"Anybody feel a draft?"

"Bit nippy isn't it?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Kyo-kun…here." I press a wet rag to his face and he winces. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"It's Kyo-kun's fault too. Disappearing for four months without as much as a phone call!"

"Why the hell would I call you?"

"Because, we're going to be married." I stop cleaning his face and drop the rag.

"When did you decide that?"

"You're engaged?"

"That's so great that you found someone to be your wife."

"Congratulations."

"Cut it out!" I glare at them.

"When we were little, he said he'd make me his bride."

"That's because you threatened me!"

"But marriage between members of the zodiac is the most wonderful thing in the world! Who else can understand what it's like to be possessed by a vengeful spirit? And better still; members of the zodiac can hug each other without transforming!" She hugs Kyo-kun and suddenly I want to punch her. "See, Yun-chan too." She hugs Yuki-kun.

"It's true!"

"Why is that?"

"We don't know. There are two other female members of the zodiac. We just know that if we hug them we don't transform."

"There are two other girls?"

"Do you want to know which animals they are?"

"Is it okay if I have fun guessing?"

"That doesn't really sound fun, Tohru-chan…but that's so like you."

"That would be fun too. Ahem. Can we get back to the subject?" That's not fair. It's not fair that she can hug the guy she likes without transforming.

"Minako-san, are you okay?" I nod.

"Yea."

"Really? You look like you're about to cry."

"Kashi-chan?" I wipe my eyes and get up.

"It's just not fair. It's not fair that you have that, Kagura-san. I'm stuck transforming no matter who I hug." I run out of the room and lock myself in my room again. I curl up on my bed and cry.

"Kashi-chan?"

"Go away, Tohru-chan! I don't want to talk!"

"Are you okay, Kashi-chan? You've never done this." She has no idea how many nights I cried myself to sleep under that bridge. I've done worse than this. Even if I did like someone, it would be awkward. I wouldn't be able to hug him without transforming.

And if I marry, then what will I do? There's no way I'd be able to do anything with him. I mean, I'm sure that we could be careful, and figure out what can count as a hug and what can't. But if someone finds out about my second form, they'd turn away and hate me for it. No. I know of four people that know and they love me.

Tohru-chan is like my sister, Shigure-san is letting me live in his home, Yuki-kun…he likes me…hell, he kissed me, and Kyo-kun likes me too…and I kissed him back…they care about me even though I have a horrible secret. Because they have a secret too. They're the closest thing to family I have. And I'm glad to live here.

* * *

"Until I see you again, take care."

"I wouldn't have to take care if you would just stay away!"

"They're pretty animated for so early in the morning."

"Indeed. Have you figured out Kagura's animal?"

"Not yet."

"I won't give you a farewell kiss then!"

"Fine I don't want one!"

"Kagura-san, watch out you're about to…"

"Kyo-kun you idiot!" She crashes through the door. "Kyo-kun you jerk! Kyo-kun I love you!" She punches through the wall and we gasp.

"A man!" Yuki-kun takes action and steps in the way so the guy doesn't see Kagura-san transform.

"I figured it out! Kagura-san is the year of the boar!"

"Tohru-chan…it's pretty obvious once she's transformed…" Tohru-chan rambles on and I touch my forehead. "She is so impossible sometimes."

"She complimented me!"

"Kagura-san put some clothes on!" She just transformed and she was clinging to Kyo-kun's back. I want to punch her again. I can't figure out these urges. We leave the house and she runs off, waving. We wave back and go to school.


	9. Home

**8- Home**

* * *

"Honda. You have a phone call in the office."

"Okay." She runs out of the library and I sigh. It's probably her grandpa, letting her know that the remodel is done. School's out, so we go home once she finishes in the office. I go to my room and sit on the bed.

"This is my grandfather's address. I'll give it to you for now."

"You're finally leaving tomorrow? Thank you so much for taking such good care of us."

"No, I should thank you! I'll take the Sohma secret to my grave. I'll never tell anyone!"

"Just do your best in your new home too."

"I will! I won't allow for sadness." She gets up and leaves the house. This is depressing.

"I thought you'd stop her."

"Why? We knew it was only until the remodeling was finished."

"It's better this way. It's not right for an outsider to be here anyway." All four of us are depressed.

* * *

It feels like a funeral home. I get up and start for the door, grabbing the address on my way.

"Minako-san, where are you going?"

"To bring her back."

"Don't do that! That's her family. I'm sure she's happy to be back with them."

"That's not her family. They may be blood, but they've never been around her. They don't know how to deal with her when she's happy, or sad, or angry. They don't know her and they're not her family. She belongs with her family. People that love her and know her. She belongs here." I leave the house and start hunting for that house.

"Wait up!" Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun run out of the house and catch up to me.

"We'll bring her back together." I smile and we start out.

* * *

"We're lost."

"It's her stupid handwriting! Give me the map!"

"Urusei, Baka Neko. I think we took a wrong turn back there." My sense of navigation sucks. I look up.

"We're here."

"What?" I point at the sign on the fence and hold up the address.

"We're here."

"Let's go in then." I nod and we go inside the house.

"If I live here, I'll be miserable. But that's not right. Oka-san loved me and I have three wonderful friends. And grandpa is so generous to let me live with him. I only have things to be grateful for.

"I'm very blessed. But even so, I want to go back. I miss Sohma-kun's house so much. I want to learn more about Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun. I want to have dinner with them and talk about so many things. I didn't really want. I hated to leave. I wanted to stay. I wanted to stay, with Sohma-kun, and Kyo-kun, and Kashi-chan, and Shigure-san."

"I think it's time you came home." Yuki-kun steps in front of Tohru-chan and smiles.

"Who is that?" Kyo-kun grabs Tohru-chan's forehead and pulls her back.

"You…let's go!"

"Kyo-kun but…! Kyo-kun you came too!"

"The door was unlocked so we let ourselves in. Tohru-chan's things are upstairs right?"

"Wait just one second! Who are you? What do you think you're doing here?"

"We came to get Honda-san."

"Eh? You're the men Tohru-chan was living with?" I poke the guy on the forehead.

"Don't call her Tohru-chan like you're her friend."

"Lowlife." We go upstairs and get her things.

"At least she doesn't have much stuff." We carry her things out of the house and start after Tohru-chan and Kyo-kun. We stop and Yuki-kun smiles at Tohru-chan. She smiles back and we walk home, with Tohru-chan holding their hands. I'm walking beside, Kyo-kun and he manages to end up holding my hand as well.

* * *

"Congratulations on operation kidnap the princess!"

"Shigure-san, you make it sound like we did something wrong."

"At least call it a rescue."

"Um, I'm back. I hope that's not a problem."

"Yes, yes. It's alright. Leave all your worries to me."

"I can't cause you any more problems!"

"Tohru-chan, no problems. Just don't go running away on us again. You should have seen those two! They practically killed me to get hold of that address."

"It's so nice to see that their efforts were rewarded. I'd never seen Yuki-kun so flustered."

"I wasn't that flustered!"

"Liar."

"You were moping around like a rat that lost his cheese." Yuki-kun goes to hit me, in retaliation for my words and I duck.

"You and Kyo were the ones moping." He manages to hit Kyo in the same swing and it starts a fight.

"Damn Yuki!" I resist grabbing Kyo-kun to stop him.

"Kyo-kun! Stop that or you'll break the house again!"

"This time I'm taking you down!"

"Oh it's on now."

"Boys! Stop this!" I step in the middle of the fight and grab them both by the throat. "That's enough!"

"Okay, okay. Let go!"

"Choking, not breathing, Minako-san!" I let go and glare at them.

"Welcome home, Tohru-chan!" She nods and we start carrying things up to her room.

"Were they really that upset?" I nod.

"Yuki-kun went out to the garden, he was going to plant those ichigos and I figured he'd want some help planting them, so I went out to help and he was sitting on a rock staring at the garden and the ichigos were sitting on the ground beside him. And Kyo-kun was on the roof sulking. I got fed up with it after we all ate lunch and I left to get you. They decided to go with me and nearly killed each other trying to find the stupid place."

"Thank you, Kashi-chan." I smile.

"If there's one thing that I learned from Oka-san, it's that it doesn't matter if you're blood or not, your family will always be there for you. It's pretty weird, but in the month or so that we've lived here, Tohru-chan, those guys have become our family." She nods.

"Yea."


	10. Sleepover

**9- Sleepover**

* * *

"We're moving the library to the Office!"

"Tohru-chan, calm down. It's probably just so Kyo-kun won't have to sleep in the living room anymore, or on the roof when there's a Sohma visiting." I finish getting dressed and put my hair up.

"Okay! Let's do this!" We go to the library and help the guys move books. We all grab a stack of books and start downstairs.

"Tohru-chan!" She trips and falls down.

"Honda-san! Are you okay?"

"Yes, but Shigure-san's books."

"I told you, you didn't have to help!" I set my stacks down and help her up.

"She's only moving those books…"

"So we can turn Shigure's library into your room."

"I didn't ask for her help." Yuki-kun drops his books on top of Kyo-kun. "Damn rat!"

"Perhaps if you'd just die, you'd be reincarnated as something more pleasant."

"You're the one with the messed up personality!"

"Tohru-chan, are you okay? That was quite the tumble."

"I'm fine." I help her pick up the books and I put half the stack on mine.

"Hey you two! If you have time to fight, you're not working hard enough!"

"You should speak for yourself, Shigure-san. You've only carried three little stacks out of there while we're doing the brunt of the work."

"This stack is lighter, Honda-san."

"Thank you." She takes the stack from Yuki-kun and I put the rest of her original stack on mine. We finish getting the books to the office and start putting them on the shelf.

"Take that moron!"

"Kyo-kun, you're damaging the books."

"Look at that! I filled a shelf faster than you!" I hit him on the head.

"You idiot! If you damage the books, you've destroyed the point of this whole thing!" The doorbell rings.

"They're here!" Tohru-chan and I run to the door and let Hana-chan and Uo-chan into the house.

"This is Uotani Arisa-san! And this is Hanajima Saki-san!"

"They're our best friends!"

"'Sup."

"Hello." Shigure-san waves at them and Kyo-kun glares at Uo-chan.

"Hello." Three days ago, Tohru-chan and I decided to tell them about our living arrangements. Of course they insisted on checking it out to make sure it was suitable for Tohru-chan.

Uo-chan knows that I can take care of myself, but Tohru-chan is so gullible and easy to hurt, they want to make sure it's okay for her. When we asked Shigure-san if they could spend the night, he said yes, and asked what kind of girls our friends were. Of course the sourpuss Kyo-kun had to say that they were a Yankee thug and a psychic freak.

It took a minute to explain that to Shigure-san, but he was fine after that. So it was decided that they would spend the weekend at our place.

"Are you out of your mind, Shigure? I don't think this is a good idea. That Goth girl sees waves or something."

"Que sera, sera. Everything will be fine. Really Kyo you worry too much."

"No, Shigure, you really are out of your mind."

"Please make yourselves at home."

"Inu." The three guys flinch. "Over there."

"Eh? Ah, oh! You're right. Bad dog! You can't come in here!"

"Baka Shigure-san." We sit down at the dining room table.

"Hey, you're Shigure-san right? What do you do for a living?"

"Oh me? I'm a Novelist."

"You're a novelist?"

"Tohru-chan…" She gets excited and surprised over the littlest things. It's because she doesn't pay attention to a lot of things.

"Why are you so surprised?"

"You never asked did you?"

"What was it? _Belles Lettres_?" Shigure-san holds up a book.

"Yep. That's right. I write these. Oh. I'm sorry. Wrong one. This. This is the real one. This is one that I put out on a lark."

"Doesn't that still mean you wrote it?"

"That's amazing!" I touch my forehead, waiting for the usual fight to end.

"What's so amazing about being a perv?"

"For once I agree with you."

"To think I've been living this close to a novelist!"

"Honda-san, you'd better stop or he'll get a swelled head."

"Doesn't Shigure already _have_ a swelled head?"

"Oh yea! I just thought of something really fun! Please wait here a minute!"

"Tohru-chan?" She runs out of the room and Shigure-san gets up.

"If you'll excuse me, I have work to do. You kids have fun."

"Mina-chan, you and Tohru seem pretty used to living here."

"I'm glad and I understand why you were worried about telling us. But, we swore on Kyoko-san's grave that we'd look out for Tohru."

"Maybe that wouldn't be a big deal to some people. But Tohru-chan was our first friend."

"We love her."

"There have been plenty of times when she stuck up for us. So this time, not having the chance to return the favor…it's a big deal to us. We didn't realize Tohru was suffering all by herself. Some friends we are. We really let her down."

"She wouldn't worry about stuff like that."

"Honda-san isn't the type to see her life as a glass half empty."

"Huh?" The door slides open and Tohru-chan walks in.

"Sorry for the wait. Let's get started! Dai Hin Min!" she holds up a deck of cards and walks to the table.

"That's a great idea Tohru-chan!"

"A continuation of our last match? Excellent. I'll cream you again, Orenji-kun."

"Keep talking punk. If I win, you have to dye your hair black."

"Fine. If you lose, bleach your hair some more so it turns white."

"This is my natural color!"

"Urusei, Bakayaro. That is his natural color though, Uo-chan…Yuki-kun! You cut the deck!"

"Oh, okay." We play the game for a while.

"You bastard! Why don't I teach you a lesson?"

"Uo-chan!"

"I'd like to see you try, bitch!"

"Kyo-kun! Stop that!"

"Shut up, Minako!" I sit down and sigh.

"I have a winning hand."

"I knew you'd be good at this." Yuki-kun wins, I rank second, then Hana-chan, Uo-chan, Kyo-kun, and Tohru-chan loses.

"Good game guys!"

"You're one to talk! You got second!"

"It was still fun!"

"Oh! Guess what today is!" I glare at Tohru-chan. "It's Mina-chan's birthday!"

"Really?" I nod. It's Halloween, my birthday is on Halloween.

"What is your problem, Tohru-chan? You know I hate my birthday!" I get up and run to my room. I didn't want to celebrate my birthday, that's why I only told Tohru-chan and Oka-san. Someone knocks on my door. "Go away!"

"Minako-san, can I come in?"

"Go away Kyo-kun!" the door opens and I throw my pillow at him. "I said go away!"

"Hey, just 'cuz you're pissed about Tohru telling everyone about your birthday, don't take it out on me. I'm just worried."

"Why would _you_ of all people, be worried about me?" He sits on the end of my bed and looks at me.

"You're worse at dealing with people than I am."

"You're right. You draw people to you and you get along with them pretty well. It's natural. I have such a short temper, I can't deal with anyone."

"I didn't mean it like that. Why do you hate your birthday?"

"All the bad things happen to me on my birthday. My parents died, I lost my home, a giant storm flooded my shelter, and I got kicked out of school for two months. The only good thing that's ever happened on this day was when Kyoko-san took me in."

"Well, nothing bad has happened today."

"Yea it has. You decided to worry about me. I don't want people to worry about me. I can handle my own problems." I snatch the pillow out of his hands and bury my face in it.

He touches my back slightly. "Go away. Let me mope alone." The bed shifts and I hear the door open and close. I look up and notice that Kyo left. It's for the better I suppose. I lie down and stare at the ceiling.

* * *

"Morning."

"You're an early riser." I shrug.

"The sun's up."

"Guess it comes from living so long outside huh?" I stop moving and glance sideways at Kyo.

"Oh. Good morning, Yuki-kun!"

"Hey, Yuki."

"You…you that is…" Ara…Yuki just fell forward and his head landed on Kyo's shoulder…and Kyo isn't doing anything? That's strange.

"Sohma-kun isn't a morning person is he?"

"Morning, Tohru-chan."

"Morning."

"Wake up, Damn it!" Why does Kyo look terrified? I sigh and help steer Yuki out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"But I'm impressed, Kyo-kun. Even though you wanted to hit him, you wouldn't attack Sohma-kun in his sleep!"

"That's not quite it…he's even _stronger_ when he's sleeping." Oh. I think that Yuki can make it back to his room like this, sleep-walking. I head back to the kitchen and dig through the fridge for milk.

Not here…I hear a crunch and look back. "And that means he's always going easy on me. He's thick-skinned and cold-hearted. He doesn't even have to try! I hate that damn ra…" Yuki punches him square in the jaw, sending him flying back.

Kyo catches himself and freaks out. "Hey! You weren't asleep?" Tohru-chan catches the milk carton and I get pissed.

"Your stupid voice woke me up."

"Fine, damn it. See if I care! But I'm taking you down one these days, you hear me? I won't stop until I defeat you!"

"What are you babbling about this early?" I crack my knuckles.

"Kyo…"

"What?"

"Since when is it good to drink all of the milk from the carton, Neko-chan?"

"Oh dear. Sorry. If I'd known you were gonna want some I would have…"

"Excuses are not allowed." Everyone backs up and I break down. I walk over to Kyo and punch him in the gut before walking to the fridge to start working on breakfast.

"Damn, she's pissy."

"I wouldn't say things to piss her off anymore than she already is. She might poison your breakfast, Kyon."

"A cat and a mouse…" I glance back at Hana-chan and Uo-chan. "That's what they're like." Few. For a minute there, I was worried she had figured something out. "See? They're always fighting. Wasn't there a cartoon like that?"

"Tom and Jerry?"

"Still, it seems like this house is pretty fun. If anyone had hurt Tohru-kun…I was thinking of all the things I would do to them…yes, all of them…"

"What things?" Yuki and Kyo stare at Hana-chan and I chuckle.

"Don't worry about her. She's more talk than action about that. But it's more dangerous to piss her off than me. Now! Tohru-chan put down the trash can and everyone out of the kitchen!"


	11. Culture Festival Preparations

**Orenji Neko 10- Culture Festival Preparations**

"We've passed all the sanitation inspections…so we have permission to sell Onigiri at the festival. Now we must decide what flavors of Onigiri to make."

"Lucky Kashiki. She gets to stand up there with the prince."

"She is on the student council with him…" I glare at the girls and they shut up. Tohru stands up.

"I know! Why don't we have three flavored Onigiri?! It's fun to have three tastes in one Onigiri."

"I like that. It's cute."

"Eh? We shouldn't do that, Sohma-kun. What would happen if someone got chicken, kelp, and plum?"

"Ew. That's disgusting!"

"What's really disgusting is your blatant jealousy." Uo-chan leans on an iron pipe that she put on the girls' desk. They freak out.

"She brought an iron pipe to school! It's got bloodstains on it!" I sigh.

"This is more trouble than it's worth. Yuki-kun, I told you we should pass out paper and take a poll…it would be much quieter…"

"True…but it's too late to do anything about it now…" I nod slightly.

"How about we have battle Onigiri?"

"Battle?!"

"A one-on-one match. Weapons are allowed, but no killing…deliberate bloodshed or trying to cut off someone's arm."

"No." Everyone in the room speaks at the same time and Kyo continues like we didn't say anything.

"Defending your honor and your right to eat Onigiri in one glorious fight!" I sigh and touch my forehead. "What?! You wanted an idea and I gave you one!"

"What about a surprise ingredient?" Everyone looks at me. "Like you can pick three and get one free, but we'll put a mystery filling in the fourth ones so people will be surprised."

"And make the filling really weird." I nod.

"Exactly."

"That's perfect!" The guys go crazy over it and my eyes twitch angrily.

"Eh?! That's it? You just agree…?"

"What the…?! Why are you all going crazy over _her_ stupid idea?"

"It's not that we're _crazy_ about it…"

"_Your_ idea is just too weird. Who would want an Onigiri so much that they'd fight a _death-match_ for it?"

"Don't pout, Kyon-kyon." Oh.

"Yuki-kun, we have to go to the student council meeting…"

"I'm the only one that needs to go. Can you take care of seeing who brings what?" I nod.

"Sure thing."

"Wait! There's something I want to ask you!"

"Yuki, right here…"

"Yea, yea."

"Yuki-kun I have a question." I roll my eyes and start making a list on the chalkboard. The room fills with the sounds of cats and I look back, shocked. Cats are crawling all over Kyo. Yuki and Tohru are standing perfectly still, in shock as well.

"Ah! Cats!"

"What the?!"

"What?!" Kyo gets up, still covered in cats, and heads for the door.

"Kyo…Kyo-kun…!?"

"I don't care anymore!"

"Wait, Kyon-kyon! What's with the cats?!"

"Don't break the door down…" He kicks the door down and I roll my eyes.

"What was that…?"

"I have no idea…"

"What attracted the cats?"

"That's strange…"

"Don't worry about it. You're pretty strange yourself. Still, he really does have a short temper, doesn't he?"

"Indeed, he acts like a bad little boy."

"Quick, Yuki-kun. Get out while they're distracted." Yuki disappears through the door and I turn back to the chalkboard. "Okay everyone! We're going to decide what everyone will bring to the festival! We'll be using the two ideas for flavors. A three flavored Onigiri and surprise Onigiri."

"Eh?! That's not fair! Honda is your friend!"

"Favoritism!" I sigh and scrape my nails down the board.

"Urusei! Now. We'll need a lot of Onigiri…"

"You're up early, Tohru-chan."

"Good morning, Kashi-chan! You want to help me with the onigiri?" I nod.

"Sure." I help with the onigiri and notice the time.

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late!"

"Eh?"

"Yuki-kun! You'd better have already left!"

"Kashi-chan, what's up?"

"Student council meeting. I didn't have to go to many meetings before, but with the vice-president out sick and not on the council anymore, I have to take her place." I hurry to the door and put on my shoes. "See you later!" I grab my bag and hurry down the path. I get to the school and go to the meeting room just in time.

"Hey. The frame is shaky."

"Hey, it's not like we're building a house, Cat-lover."

"Yea, Cat-lover."

"It's fine as long as it doesn't break, Cat-lover."

"Why the hell do you keep calling me Cat-lover?! Are you making fun of me?!" I sigh and go back to folding napkins.

"Seriously, can they be any more annoying?"

"Oh, we know. You talk tough, but underneath, you're a nice guy who loves animals."

"Oh, speaking of animals. You were looking for a job right, Kashi-chan?"

"Yea."

"I have a friend that works at the shelter. He said that they're looking for a part-timer for the evening shift."

"Cool. I'll go by there after school and ask."

"Damn, he comes back and it gets all noisy. With his personality, I'd love to see him cut loose at a party."

"He came back without much of a fight. That's unusual…"

"Because Sohma-kun is Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun is Kyo-kun."

"Huh?" I roll my eyes.

"Yea, Kyo is Kyo. Kyo is a pain in the ass."

"If this keeps up, Orenji'll have a fan club too before long."

"That's very possible."

"Yuki-kun." All five of us look back at the upperclassmen.

"Sempai…"

"Actually, we have a present for you, Yuki-kun. We all pitched in and bought this, hoping you'd wear it at the festival. Ta-da! A costume especially for Yuki-kun!" They pull a fancy dress around in front of them and it gets very quiet.

"Kashiki-san." Oh great. I turn around and gasp at the crowd of guys. Since when have I been popular with guys? Eep.

"Yes? Do you need some help with the stand?"

"No, actually…"

"Just give it to her already."

"We were hoping that you'd wear this to the festival." They pull out a guy's suit and I glare at them.

"Hell no." I turn around and start arranging napkins angrily. "They're still here. Uo-chan, where's that pipe?" She pulls it out and I take it from her as I stand up and face them.

"Don't get so pissed, Kashi-chan. You'd be cute in a guy's suit." I grip the pipe angrily and pat my free hand with it.

"You have until I get to five to have that thing out of my sight and be back working before I start swinging. Ichi. Ni." They back up. "San. Shi."

"Agh!" They hurry away and I sit down.

"You should do it. The Prince is going along with the girls."

"It's not like he's not pissed too."

"Hey, you guys got really close lately huh? You and the prince aren't dating are you?" I glare at Uo-chan.

"I am still armed. I suggest you refrain from saying things like that, Uo-chan."

"Right. Sorry. Just…put the pipe down and everything will be fine…"

"You're pretty scared, Uotani-san. That's strange."

"Heh, you weren't in a gang with her for two years. She's more dangerous than the Red Butterfly." I lower the pipe and look at the floor. All four of us are sullen for a moment at the mention of the Red Butterfly. That was Kyoko-san's alias when she was in a gang.

"Anyways! Kashi-chan, you would be cute in that suit. Maybe you should apologize to the guys?"

"Yea! Who knew they liked you that much?! They were nervous."

"Probably because they knew how she might, and did, respond."

"But you're about as popular with the guys as the Prince is with the girls. I really am surprised that none of the four of you are…"

"Uo-chan…"

"Yes, it's not a good idea to continue with this subject. Particularly when Mina-chan is putting out such violent waves."

"It's strange. It's not very often anymore that you're set off, Kashi-chan. Tension at home or something?"

"There's always tension at the house. Between Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun fighting all the time and then Kyo-kun has a knack for pissing Kashi-chan off." I stand up and turn.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." I leave the classroom and get ambushed by third years.


	12. Culture Festival At Last

**Orenji Neko 11- Culture Festival, At Last**

"Thank you very much!"

"This is great! We're really selling a lot!"

"We might take first place in the food division."

"Because Onigiri are easy to eat."

"The Onigiri you molded tastes great, Honda-san."

"Th-that's not…"

"This Neko onigiri is so cute!"

"Thank you so much! I thought of making a rat Onigiri, but…"

"Ew…that would be disgusting…I wouldn't want to eat that…"

"But…the ones that are contributing most to the Onigiri sales are…"

"Ora! You can't just take a picture like that! Don't you have any self respect?! And you damned third years, torturing me and Yuki-kun just so you can have your fun! Where's that damned pipe when I need it?!"

"Calm down, Minako-san. You're just making it worse…" I clench my fist and punch the wall.

"Eh?! Kashiki…you just put a hole in the wall…"

"Eh?" I stare at my hand, and the hole I just made. "Crap. I haven't done that in a while…" I dust my hand off and laugh nervously. People are backing away…I sigh and lean against the wall. "I'm just not going to talk."

"Heh, I feel sorry for them if she ever gets her hands on a weapon and gets close enough to attack…"

"Yea, but they're just…too cute…"

"They'd make a cute couple too…" I twitch and look into the classroom.

"I heard that. Uo-chan, you'd better make sure there is nothing around that I can use as any form of weapon…"

"I thought you said you weren't going to talk?"

"Sohma-kun is bringing in all the customers…"

"And Kashiki is scaring them off…"

"She's scaring us…" I growl and glare at the wall across from me. Damn those third years. They ambushed me the other day and I couldn't get out of it without getting suspended for fighting. Luckily for the girls, Yuki isn't a very violent person, except against Kyo.

"That's it. I'm leaving." I turn and walk down the hall, heading for the roof. I nearly get run over on the way by a little kid running through the halls, straight to our class. A little girl? That could be bad…if she trips and hits Yuki or Kyo the wrong way…! I run back to the classroom and find the girl, sitting on Yuki-kun's shoulders.

"Du lieber himmel! Why does Yuki look like a mädchen?" Huh? I get over to Yuki and the kid.

"Strange. I thought you were a girl. Guten morgen."

"What's _he_ doing here?" I back up as the kid jumps to the ground, nearly knocking into me. That would have been bad, with all these people around.

"Momiji. Don't wander around by yourself." I jump slightly and look behind me.

"Ja." When did he get here?

"Hey. You look well, Yuki. Kyo."

"Weren't you leaving, Minako-san?"

"Yea. But…" I frown and push past the newcomer and break into a run when I get to the hall, heading up to the roof. I want to get out of this stupid outfit. Oh. Tohru, Kyo, and the other guy come out of the school with Tohru holding a cute little rabbit.

"Aw. Where'd the rabbit come from, Tohru-chan? Ara?" The guy is carrying clothes…Tohru holds out the rabbit.

"This is Momiji! He's the Rabbit."

"I got that. So you were a guy after all."

"Ja! You speak German?"

"Only a little."

"Kashi-chan, do you want to hold him?"

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea, Tohru-chan…remember _my_ little issue? Though it would be a good way to get out of this damned outfit…but no!"

"Eh? You transform too? Into what? You're not a Sohma, are you?"

"No I'm not a Sohma. Kashiki Minako desu. Tohru-chan!"

"Nani?" I sigh and sit on the edge of the roof, by the fence.

"If that kid transformed in the middle of the classroom, how did you guys manage to get out?"

"Yuki diverted them."

"Honestly, I feel sorry for him. At least it's obvious that I'm a girl. He's more girly in looks than any guy I've ever seen…well, except that one." I point at the rabbit. "He even sounds like a girl sometimes. But I guess that's because he's shy."

"Eh? Keep that talk up and people really will think that you and that damn rat are dating." I stand up and walk over to Kyo.

"Kyo-kun?"

"What's that look for?"

"If you know what's good for you, you won't say things like that. Ne?" I punch him in the jaw and dust my hands off.

"You really don't want to say things to make her mad when she's already on a short fuse. She used to be in a gang, you know."

"By the way, I'm Sohma Hatori. It's nice to meet you, Kashiki-kun."

"Ah. Sure. But, Tohru-chan, if Yuki-kun hadn't thrown them off, who knows what could have happened to you?! Honestly, you're hopeless without someone helping you. Silly." I rub the top of her head and laugh.

"He's always trying to steal the spotlight with his looks. I don't care what he says…"

"Um, Kyo-kun…" Yuki is coming out of the school.

"I think Yuki likes…" I wince as Yuki sends him flying.

"Want me to send you higher?"

"I tried to warn you, Kyo-kun. Oh, Yuki-kun, why don't we switch clothes?"

"I'd like nothing more than to get out of this damned thing."

"Damn rat!"

"You say something?" I glare at Kyo and he backs up.

"No."

"Momiji, you have to be more careful. Think of the repercussions."

"We'd better be going."

"Already? But I wanted to talk to Tohru more!"

"I don't mind if you stay…"

"Leave already."

"Someone's in a bad mood."

"You would be too if you were forced by a gang of third years to cross dress!"

"Gang? So much for being a third degree?"

"Say that to my face, Baka Neko."

"Urusei, loony scorpion."

"Orenji-atama."

"Yankee."

"Nani?!"

"Anno…Minako-san…"

"Don't worry about them. Kashi-chan will beat him up and then she'll be fine."

"I wonder if he'll survive…it seems like she's been holding in a lot of anger lately…mostly against him…" I punch Kyo and he tries to hit me back.

"Where are you aiming? Baka Neko?" I swing my leg around and he flies into the fence, bending the metal. "Oh. I think I hit too hard…oh well. Tohru-chan, do you know where I put my uniform?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. Kyo. Once you recover from that hit, come line up over here with Yuki." Kyo gets up and glares at me. I shrug and start for the door.

"What?"

"Just do it. I want a concise answer. One plus two is?"

"Three?" I look back at the sound of a camera clicking and get blinded by the flash.

"Akito wanted me to take a picture of the two of you."

"Eh?! Give me that camera!" I sigh and step out of the way as Hatori and Momiji leave, with Kyo running after them to get the camera. I roll my eyes and head down to the classroom, to get my uniform and get out of this ridiculous thing.


	13. New Years Issues

**Orenji Neko 12- New Year's Issues**

"I'm going shopping!"

"For what?"

"Secret."

"I'll go with you."

"Don't you have a deadline and a nagging editor, Shigure-san?" I head for the door and put on my shoes. Kyo ends up behind me.

"Itekimasu!"

"Do you mind if I go with you?"

"Huh? Oh. Not at all, Kyo-kun." I smile and leave the house. Kyo follows me and we head to the store.

"What are you shopping for?"

"You'll see…anno…meat." I grab a basket and head to the meat area. "Let's see…" I start examining packages and putting the satisfactory ones in the basket.

"What are you gonna make then?"

"New Year's Cakes."

"Eh? For you and Tohru?"

"You guys too, of course. Unless you've come to not like my cooking?"

"No. It's not that. It's just; it'll probably be just you two for a few days." I drop the package I was examining and stare at Kyo.

"What?"

"We've got to go back to the main house for New Years…"

"Oh. Then I won't get as much." I smile and put back a few packages of meat. "Let's see…what's next on my list?"

"You're really okay with that?" I nod.

"Of course. Think who you're talking to here. I grew up spending my New Years hiding from cops under a bridge."

"Right."

"Kyo-kun?"

"What?"

"You like me right?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Nothing. It's just that…you get more nervous around me than you do any other girls. Unless it's because…" My hair falls into my face and I brush it back. "It's not a problem…if you do like me…because I like you…ah, I mean…sorry. I'll shut up now." I grab a few more ingredients and head to the front counter. I hear running and look back. "Kyo-kun, look out."

A little girl runs into his leg and he transforms. I look around and make sure no one saw it before setting the shopping basket down and ushering the two kids down the row. "Watch where you're going please." I hurry back down the row and fold up Kyo's clothes. I pick up the clothes and move the groceries around in the basket. "If you don't want to walk, get in the basket." He nods and jumps into the basket. I head to the counter and pay for the groceries.

"Animals aren't allowed in here, miss."

"Sorry. He followed me in. It won't happen again." I bow and pick up the bags. "Let's go." We leave the store and head towards the house.

"Sorry. I meant to help carry stuff."

"It's not a problem. On the bright side, it was just you that transformed. If it had been both of us, there would be major problems."

"Ah crap."

"There's no one around. Here." I put his clothes on the ground and turn around as he turns back to normal.

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing damn it."

"So…sure."

"Sorry. I guess I'm not very good with handling things…is it safe to keep going?"

"Yep. Here. I'll take those."

"It's fine." We walk the rest of the way silently and I go into the house first. "Tadaima!" I slip my shoes off and head straight to the kitchen.

"Welcome back, Kashi-chan. Did you get enough for all of us?" I nod slightly and start getting out things to cook. "Are you sure? This will probably only feed the two of us…"

"Yea, I'm sure. Those three are leaving tonight anyways. It's almost lunch time, Tohru-chan. Have you guys already eaten?"

"No. What do you mean?"

"They're going home for New Years."

"Oh. Momiji-san said something about it being very important. That's good for them then. I'll bet their families want to see them." I nod.

"Yea. Are you going to see your grandpa and them?"

"Oh, they're going to Hawaii."

"Really? So it'll just be the two of us then…maybe we should go and visit Hana-chan or Uo-chan?"

"No. They have to spend time with their families as well. I wouldn't want to impose…"

"Is that true, Tohru-chan? For me, it's fine. I survived fine before. But this is the first new years without Oka-san for you."

"You'll be here. That's fine." I sigh and finish cooking. "Hand me a serving plate please."

"Sure." She gets out the plate and puts it on the counter beside me. I dish out the food and we set the table.

"Guys! Lunch is ready!"

"Shut up…I'm not going."

"Anno…did we miss something? Lunch is ready guys."

"Tohru-kun, Minako-kun! They say they won't go back to the Sohma Estate for New Years!"

"You're too old to be tattling." I fix a plate and leave, heading for the roof. I don't want to listen to it. If I stay down there, I'd say something that would make them want to stay here even more. I sit on the roof and eat. Ara? This is the first time I've been to the roof since…I shake my head and lay down, looking at the sky.

"Hey. It's getting late. You'll catch cold if you stay up here in this cold…"

"I've stayed out in worse cold than this and been just fine. You guys about to head out? Or did you decide to stick around?"

"We're leaving now." I nod.

"Be careful. I'll make sure that the house is safe."

"Kay." Yea, I've been out in worse weather than this and been fine. Minus the fact that I cried myself to sleep all the time.

*Kyo's POV*

"Please be safe. Watch out for crowds."

"It's okay; there aren't many people out now."

"You too, Honda-san, make sure to lock up."

"I will! Itterashai!" She'll be fine. Minako'll be around to take care of her. The blundering loon. Oh.

"This one time…she left her window open."

"You didn't go in did you?"

"Like I'd do that! I saw it from the _outside_, sheesh."

"True. You'd be more likely to sneak into Minako-san's room. But Honda-san _is_ pretty careless. She fell down the stairs again yesterday."

"She walks into walls too. She could choke on a grain of rice for all we know."

"That's not funny."

"You guys. Stop fussing over her like mother hens. It's embarrassing."

"Huh?"

"I know you're worried about Tohru-kun, but you decided to come with me so…"

"I…I'm not worried."

"True, Minako-san is going to be at the house, so it'll be fine."

"This worrying is stupid. Let's go already."

"There _was_ a report this morning about a burglary in our neighborhood. They say the robber is still at large." Great. With Minako on the roof, she wouldn't know until it was too late if the robber came over. Tohru is the type that would let him in and serve tea and ask him about his life story. "Now, now, you two…if you keep standing there in a daze…"

"Someone could crash into you." What the? When did she show up?! I fall over in shock and stare at the freak. Why can't she just approach and say hello like a normal person? Tohru and Minako have the weirdest friends…and what's with that cape?

"My, this is a coincidence; we were just on our way to our family's estate."

"Tohru told me. Yes. So she really is _alone_ this year."

"Not quite alone, Minako-kun is there as well."

"Does that matter? When Mina-chan was staying with Tohru and her mother, she never spent the New Year with them. Instead, she went to the bridge she used to live under and spent her time there. Tohru has spent every New Years with her mother until now…but this year, she's going to be all alone." What? I knew that Minako was acting weird earlier.

Would she make sure that Tohru locked up and then go to her bridge? To be alone? "Arisa and I both offered to spend it with her…she just smiled and told us to spend it with our families…but…what will happen to poor Tohru-kun?" Tohru? I'm more worried about Minako. She puts up an even harder front than Tohru.


	14. New Years Solutions

**Orenji Neko 13- New Years Solutions**

*Minako's POV*

"Tohru-chan, don't forget to lock the doors. Are you sure you're okay with me leaving as well?"

"Yea. I'll be fine. You have your own New Years tradition that you can keep." I sigh.

"Okay. And don't leave your window open again tonight. There's supposed to be a burglar running around this area. Don't let in any strangers. I'll be back in the morning."

"Okay. Itterashai." I nod and leave the house. I head to my bridge and sit under it, where I had my makeshift tent before.

_"Haha-ha!"_

_"Oka-san…"_

_"Gomen, gomen. You should've said something, Kashi-chan. It's dangerous to stay under this thing. Especially with the weather."_

_"No. I'm fine, Kyoko-san. I'm sorry you had to find this. I'll see you in the morning, at school, Tohru-chan."_

_"If you're okay with it then…see you."_

"I've come a long way since that time, huh, Oka-san?"

*Kyo's POV*

"Y-you startled me! What on earth…?" She was crying…all alone. Oh. I hurry through the house and to the roof.

"Minako?" Not here. Did she go to that bridge? I head back to the dining room. "Where's Minako?"

"Kashi-chan left already. She went to her bridge, like every year."

"Where is it?"

"Um…up the road from the shelter…there's a lot of graffiti on the side of it…why?"

"Thanks." I hurry out of the house and run in that direction, I hope I can find it. Why didn't I realize before? All the times I've seen her sulking on her own, and I didn't even realize that she would pretend to be okay to keep from upsetting anyone. Damn it. Both of them are alike. Tohru and Minako. There! I find the bridge and slide down to the river bank. "Minako!"

*Minako's POV*  
Kyo? I look over and stare at Kyo.

"Kyo-kun…what are you doing here?"

"What about you?"

"This is where I've always…" I shake my head. "It's none of your business."

"The hell it's my business!"

"Huh?" I stand up and Kyo collapses. "Kyo-kun?! Are you okay? This weather isn't good for running in…" I hurry over to him and drop to my knees, checking to see if he's okay.

"Yea, I'm fine. Hey…" He sits up and brushes my cheek. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Go off and cry on your own?" I lift my chin.

"Who said I was crying? Some water dropped from the bridge and landed on my face is all. Baka Neko." I stand up and turn back to the bridge.

"You're really gonna stay here all night? When you have a bed at home?"

"This is my special place. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." I sigh.

"This is the place…that I grew up. It's also where Kyoko-san found my tent for the first time. I remember she laughed like crazy when she saw that I was living in a tent…but immediately after she stopped laughing, she worried about me. I hadn't wanted to impose on anyone, so I stayed here after that. But…on my birthday, it was raining, and the river flooded. Kyoko-san and Tohru-chan came to visit me for my birthday and found that the river was flooded and I wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Kyoko-san took Tohru-chan to the Animal Shelter to wait for her while she dove into the river and searched for me. Instead of waking up in a hospital, I woke up in Kyoko-san's bed, sick. My tent was gone, so I couldn't come back here. That was when I moved in with Tohru-chan…but…I hadn't wanted to intrude on their New Year's celebrations, so I said that I would be visiting my family and came here. This was my retreat, when I wanted to be alone…when I was in a gang and I got beat up and didn't want to face Kyoko-san or Tohru-chan…it's where Uo-chan and I really became friends…Hana-chan too…this place is a sad place for me, but it's also a happy place…and Tohru-chan insisted that I not break my 'tradition' of coming here.

"I know that she was only going to sit under the Kotatsu and cry while looking at her picture of Kyoko-san, but I couldn't bring myself to stay. Because she's the kind of girl that would rather see others be happy than be truly happy herself."

"What about you? Are you happy? Being out here alone?"

"I…I…don't know. What about you? Isn't _Kagura_ going to be upset about your absence tonight?"

"Kagura can go to hell for all I care." I turn around and stare at Kyo.

"You mean…you really don't like her?"

"Hell no. There's no way in hell I'd like Kagura. She's just pushy and won't take no for an answer."

"But…it would be better…for you to be with someone that you could actually embrace…"

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Crap. Go away, tears. Go away damn it! "Minako?" I shake my head and gasp when Kyo catches my chin. "You can cry if you want. It's not good to keep stuff like that in." I stare at him and touch my cheek. Tears are flowing freely…and I was trying not to cry.

"Sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because…because…" I back up and hurry back to my spot under the bridge.

"Do you mind if I stay here? Unless you plan to go home with me?"

"Whatever…I don't care. But I'm not going home until morning."

"You sure it's okay to leave Tohru home alone with the rat?"

"What? Yuki-kun decided to ditch the banquet as well?"

"Heh, I wouldn't have been able to go to the banquet anyways, so it's not a loss for me. The rat wanted to get home and see Tohru. We ran into your freak of a friend Hanajima."

"And she said just the right thing to convince you two to go back? But…why did you come here?"

"You asked me earlier if I like you right." I stare at him. "I'm also terrified of you, I hate to admit."

"And why are you terrified of me?"

"You've got the shortest fuse I've ever seen, and a split personality I'd bet."

"Split personality? What makes you say that?"

"You're just not the type that I'd peg as being a third degree black belt or a former gang member, or the type to haul off and punch someone because they pissed you off."

"Really? And what would you 'peg' me as?"

"A Goth freak like Hanajima. No, a darker version of Tohru. The one that's always putting out an image to keep everyone around her happy. Though you frown more than Tohru does."

"That's not encouraging, you know. I'm nothing like Tohru. I envy her. She can so easily count her blessings and smile. She can see the bright side of everything, even when there's absolutely nothing good around. She's the glue that holds our group of friends together, me and Uo-chan, and Hana-chan…because she's kind and always puts everyone else before herself.

"She always defended me when I'd get picked on about my hair color, or when people would make rude comments about Hana-chan when she transferred to our school, and even when Uo-chan and I would get beat to a pulp by rival gangs…and all the while, she was getting picked on herself, because she's pretty ditzy. But that's just who she is."

"Sounds about like what she said about you."

"Huh?"

"Another thing she said…how did she say it? Oh, _if you think of someone's good qualities in the Umeboshi of an Onigiri, it's as if their qualities are stuck to their back. People are like Onigiri. Everyone has an Umeboshi with a different shape and color and flavor. But because it's stuck to their back, they might not be able to see their Umeboshi. 'There's nothing special about me, I'm just plain white rice.' That's not true. There's an Umeboshi on your back._"

"Why Onigiri?"

"She was making Onigiri for the festival and it just popped out of her mouth. She also said that maybe that's why people get jealous of others. Because we can clearly see another person's 'Umeboshi', but can't see our own."

"She has her intelligent moments. No. She's smart; she's just a tad on the crazy side."

"You have one. An Umeboshi."

"So you say."

"I'm not saying. It's the truth. You, for example. You're smart, and popular. Somehow, you always know how to keep things calm, when their completely out of hand. If you hadn't been around when Tohru left for her grandfather's house, it would have been after we saw her at school after that before we got the nerve to go after her. And even when you get pissed and beat the crap out of me, afterwards, you turn around and help me out. You attract people to you and make friends easily."

"That's not true. None of that's true."

"You calling me a liar?" I shake my head and notice the sky lightening.

"Looks like it's morning. The sun's coming up. You know what you're gonna wish for?"

"Yea." I smile.

"Good." The sun starts to come up and I lean back on my hands. I wish that my friends and family can get along better than ever this year.

"I'm gonna beat Yuki this year!" I laugh.

"Keep wishing. You can't even beat me."

"Let's go home. It's morning." I nod and get up.

"Oh. Hold on." I reach into my pocket and pull out a mini spray-paint can.

"What are you doing?"

"Let's see…adding to my mark."

"Mark?" I move aside a pile of stones and reveal a series of numbers on the wall, all painted in different colors, with an animal.

"All of the graffiti on this part of the wall, I did."

"I thought it was strange, all of these animals and numbers around. What does it mean?"

"The number is my age, plus the number of years since my parents died. The animal, and the color, I think are obvious." I shake up the can and start spraying the wall with this year's set. I'm 16, it's been ten years since they died, and it's the year of the rabbit now. I finish and stand up. "Done. Let's go home then." I put the stones back in their place and Kyo and I head to the house.


	15. Endurance Run?

**Orenji Neko 14- Endurance Run?**

"You think you can always keep that smug look? One of these days I'll wipe that smirk right off! One day I'll make you say you're sorry…"

"I'm sorry."

"That's not what I meant! Damn it! Don't you have any shame?!"

"Yes. I'm ashamed to be seen with you shouting in public."

"Fine! Let's take it outside!"

"We _are_ outside, Baka Neko." I sigh and we leave the store.

"Thank you for waiting!"

"No, Honda-san, Minako-san, thank you for doing the shopping."

"Sorry, we bought too much, it might be heavy…"

"I don't mind. That's why we came along."

"Oy, make yourself useful, Baka Neko."

"Stop calling me stupid!"

"Then quit acting stupid, stupid."

"And why should I help you with anything anyways?!"

"Why, I wonder…" I clench my fist and look at Kyo.

"Okay, okay. Give me the bag already." I smile.

"Thank you very much." I hand the bag to Kyo and we start towards the house. "Hey, Kyo-kun."

"What?!"

"When you're outside the store, don't go off yelling like that. I could hear you inside the store. Baka Neko."

"Say that again, Yankee."

"Baka Neko."

"Loony Scorpion."

"Orenji-atama."

"Dumb Blonde."

"Neko-suki."

"Rat-lover."

"Koneko-chan."

"Damned Bitch."

"I'm not a dog, so that's irrelevant, Kyon-kyon-chan."

"Um, guys…?"

"Kashi-chan, Kyo-kun, stop…"

"You're lucky I've got this bag in my hands. I'd kick your ass right now, Damned Yankee."

"I'd like to see you try, Baka Neko-chan."

"Urusei!" Yuki jams a handful of leeks into Kyo's mouth and I sigh.

"Let's just go home already. We're attracting attention."

"Bathroom's free! Yuki-kun, why don't you go next?"

"Not today."

"How terribly gross!"

"Find a rope and let's hang him from the roof."

"Agreed."

"It's strange…Minako-kun, you get along with Yuki-kun, and argue with Kyo-kun almost as much as Yuki-kun does…and yet you still get along with Kyo-kun sometimes…I don't get it."

"Why don't you go understand the inside of your eyelids? If you need help, I'll gladly assist in knocking you out. Though where you'd wake up wouldn't be certain."

"And besides, it's not like that. I think I'm getting a cold."

"Oh. T-that's terrible! Do you have a fever?" Tohru jumps into action and touches Yuki's forehead. "Let's see…you do feel a bit warm…"

"Take a cold bath, take some medicine and go to bed early. It's good to nip a cold in the bud. Shigure, make yourself useful and find the cold medicine. I have a recipe for some herb tea that's perfect for a cold if you can't find any." It's just a matter of whether or not I have the herbs I need.

"Should he stay home from school tomorrow?"

"No, I'll be fine. It's not that far to walk…"

"But tomorrow is the endurance run!"

"In this weather? The things they do to kids these days."

"Did you say…endurance run?" I roll my eyes and leave the dining room. I head to the kitchen and dig through the stock of herbs. Now the question is, do we have any tea leaves? I find them and smile. Perfect.

"Yuki-kun, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." I nod.

"That's good."

"I wish she'd wear some shorts like the other girls. It's not fair…" I straighten up and look around.

"Who said that? I'll beat him to a pulp."

"Anno, Minako-san, I think you're hearing things. And besides, you could get in serious trouble for fighting on campus…"

"True. See you." I look around and find a place to sit while I wait for the run to start.

"Okay! Girls start first!" I head to the group of girls and stand by Tohru and Hana-chan.

"We have to run for Uo-chan as well."

"Okay, I'm not much of a runner, but I'll do my best." I sigh and it starts.

"I'll see you two later!" I hurry ahead and look for a place to ditch. There! At that bridge! I run off the course and slide down the slope to stand by the river. "Ah. Much better. Damned Endurance run." Huh? I look back and notice a guy staring at me. His hair is stark white…did he bleach it that way or is it natural like mine? "You lost or something? Oh, hey Tohru-chan."

"Kashi-chan! Ah, I saw white hair and I thought…" I sigh.

"Calm down, Tohru-chan."

"Hey. Do either of you know where the Sohma family lives?"

"Which group? The main house or Shigure?"

"Sohma? Does that mean that you're part of the Sohma family?"

"Yes."

"Oh! Nice to meet you, I'm Tohru…" The guy gets up and looks at the road.

"Here they come."

"Huh?"

"Kyo's making a lot of racket again." The guy ties a string to the rail across the road and comes back to this side, ducking. Kyo is ahead. Once Kyo gets here, the guy pulls the string and trips Kyo. I laugh hysterically while Tohru jumps up to see if he's okay.

"Kyo-kun! Are you okay?!"

"What the hell did you do that for?! Right when I had finally passed Yuki!" Kyo jumps up and a scent hits my nose. Blood…not good.

"I had no choice. You wouldn't have stopped any other way."

"Haru…?" Ugh. I'm getting dizzy.

"You could have killed me! Look at the blood!"

"Blood?"

"Minako-san, are you okay?" I nod even though I'm nauseous and dizzy.

"Shouldn't you be in school? You have entrance exams this year."

"Wait a damn minute! Show a little concern! I'm bleeding here!" Yea, show some concern and get rid of the blood. Before I get sick. Ara? It's gone. I relax as the dizziness and nausea pass.

"Guys, we should get off the course. Before the teacher comes this way."

"Feeling better already?" I nod.

"It's just the smell that gets me. No worries." I smile and head back down the slope. "Anyways! We should seriously get off the course, Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun! Tohru-chan, you too. What happened to Hana-chan? She give up on walking?"

"I think so…"

"She's probably playing cards with the lazier of the guys in our class…oh! I'm Kashiki Minako! Nice to meet you, Haru-san."

"How do you…"

"She listens…" I laugh and everyone else joins me at the base of the slope. We head under the bridge.

"Sohma Hatsuharu desu. He's a year younger than us; he's a third year in middle school. Haru, this is Honda Tohru."

"Oh, I see. Yoroshiku."

"Ah, the pleasure is mine." I roll my eyes and lean on the wall.

"So, you got lost and spent three days to get here? That's pretty extravagant. Are you the ox or something?"

"Anno…Minako-san…"

"What did you say, Blondie?"

"With your hair, you can't be any other animal in the zodiac, right? I'm just stating an observation."

"And what would you know eh? What's with your hair? You bleach it like that or something?"

"Heh, I could ask the same of you. And this is my natural color."

"Same here."

"Then explain why your roots are black? You're a Sohma right? With that weird hair, you have to be the ox. I'm not stupid."

"Anno…"

"You wanna make something of it?"

"Not at all. Anyways, what are you doing here anyways?"

"Yea, what the hell do you want?"

"A fight." A…fight? I look at Yuki and point at Hatsuharu.

"He's crazy right? That seems to be a trend among your family…"

"What makes you say that, Minako-san?"

"No reason."

"Kyo, I think you should just do what Haru wants…too late…" I sigh as a fight starts between Kyo and Hatsuharu.

"So much for the endurance run."

"You were ditching in the middle anyways." I shrug.

"So what. Hey! If either of you starts bleeding, you're gonna be the one to take care of me when I get sick damn it!"

"Anno…Honda-san, is it possible that Minako-san…?"

"Oka-san called it her black side, when she would snap…"

"Figures." I clench my fist.

"If you two are gonna fight over nothing just get it over with already, Baka Neko!"

"You stay out of this, Baka Scorpion!"

"Nani yo, Teme?! You really don't want me to get in the middle of that fight of yours! I'll kick your ass!"

"She's snapped."

"Eh? The girl can fight? Prove it."

"Heh, if it wouldn't turn one of you idiots into an animal, I'd say hug me and see who I sting first. But still. You're pissing me off, Haru-chan."

"Bring it on, skinny."

"You're asking for it. Don't go crying to anyone when you get hurt."

"Eh? You're gonna hurt me? I doubt that."

"Anno…she's a third degree…and I'll bet there's a weapon around somewhere."

"You lie. This stick a third degree?"

"Wanna see for yourself how strong I am? You're probably weaker than Kyo. It wouldn't even take a single hit to knock you out."

"Bring it on!"

"Heh, you keep talking, so I can't. I'm not rude enough to attack someone while they're talking. Unlike Orenji-atama-chan."

"What's with the 'chan'?!" Huh? I hear coughing. I look over and notice that Yuki is on the ground, coughing.

"Yuki-kun? Are you okay?" I run over and touch his forehead. "You should have stayed home this morning. Kyon-kyon, call Shigure."

"Why me?!"

"Because I told you to! That's why!"

"I'll call the main house." Ah…Yuki grabs Hatsuharu by the ankle and shakes his head. "You don't want me to call?"

"We have to get you home, anyways. We could call a taxi…but that would be bad if Yuki-kun transformed on the way…ah!" I look at Hatsuharu.

"Tohru-chan, make sure that he's the ox."

"Eh?! How…?"

"Hug him of course. I can't. That would be more trouble than it's worth. Because I could turn back at any time on the way. Think seriously for a second, Tohru-chan."

"You're mean when you go Black on me, Kashi-chan…"

"Eh, what the heck? You're pretty cute. If I have to hug someone, she may as well be cute."

"What's that supposed to mean?! You do anything indecent to Tohru-chan and you won't have any arms to hug anyone with!"

"Hey, hey, calm down. Seriously." Hatsuharu hugs Tohru and transforms.

"Kyon-kyon-chan! Make yourself useful and help get Yuki-kun on his back! We'll have trouble if Tohru-chan and I try."

"Hold my neck so I don't transform on the way."

"What's with the 'chan' all of a sudden, Minako? You're weird when you snap."

"Nani?"

"Nothing. Let's go already." Kyo picks up Yuki and puts him on Hatsuharu's back. We walk to the house, with Tohru holding Hatsuharu's neck, and me and Kyo trying to get people from crowding the way. It is a spectacle, three kids leading a cow through the streets with another guy on the cow's back. On the bright side, I've calmed down considerably. We get to the house and I sigh.

"We're home early, Shigure!" I head to the kitchen and start working on some herbal tea.

"Huh?" I get the water going and look into the hall.

"Where's Shigure going?"

"To the school to get Tohru's stuff. I'm going back to school!" Kyo storms out of the house and I sigh, going back into the kitchen.

"Tohru-chan! Yuki-kun has a fever! So it's good to put an ice-pack under his head."

"That's what I was coming down here for."

"Hey, do those two come to blows every day?"

"No. But they argue every day. And when Kyo-kun and Sohma-kun aren't arguing, Kyo-kun and Kashi-chan are arguing or fighting." I roll my eyes.

"What are you making over there?"

"An herbal tea for colds. It's for Yuki-kun. Once he wakes up, I'll give it to him."

"You calmed down, Kashi-chan?" I nod and get the tea steeping.

"I'll take that upstairs. Tohru-chan, there are some leeks in the fridge that need to be cooked before they go bad. Leeks are also good for a cold."

"I'll see what I can cook up."

"Thanks." I head upstairs and put the ice-pack under Yuki's head. I don't feel so well myself.


	16. Cold

**Orenji Neko 15- Cold**

I get up and leave the room. Tohru and Hatsuharu are talking, on their way up to the room.

"Keep it down, he's still asleep."

"Okay."

"Kashi-chan, are you okay?" I nod.

"Just a bit tired. I'll be fine though. I'll bring up the tea." I don't want Tohru to worry about me. I pour a cup of tea and start up the stairs. I'm not sure where along the stairs I fell though…

*Tohru's POV*

"What was that?"

"I'll go check it out. And maybe you should call him by his first name. I'm sure he'd be happy."

"Huh?" Hatsuharu-san gets up and leaves the room. Sohma-kun wakes up and I gasp.

"Huh…Honda-san…"

"You're awake…?"

"Yes, I…I'm sorry for causing…you trouble."

"Oh! Please lie down!" He sat up almost immediately.

"How did I get here?"

"Hatsuharu-san turned into an ox for you." After some arguing with Kashi-chan.

"Where is he?"

"There was a noise downstairs. He went to see what it…"

"We have a problem."

"Huh?"

"Minako-san is missing."

"Did you look for a scorpion?"

"No."

"Thank you, for before."

"My love for you inspired me."

"Why say something like that? What if Honda-san took you seriously?"

"I am serious." Ah.

"B-but…! Anno…it really was a wonderful story, Yuki…kun."

"It's alright; don't pay attention to Haru…" Oh. He transforms and I catch him.

"Hatsuharu-san…it really can't be me…"

"More importantly…Minako-san is missing." I put Yuki-kun on the bed and pull the covers up and leave the room.

"Kashi-chan?" I start down the stairs and notice her clothes and that they're wet. I hurry down the stairs and dig through her clothes. I find her and pick her up. "Kashi-chan, when did you get sick too?" Looks like she fell on the way up with the tea. I carry her to her room and set her on the pillow.

*Minako's POV*

_"Um, thank you for allowing me to stay here."_

_"The only reason I'm allowing this is because of who your parents are. I can kick you out any time if you misbehave."_

_"Hai, Sohma-san."_

_"Get out of here and go do something." I nod and leave the room. That woman is scary. Not as scary as her son, but still. I run through the house and get outside. She said to do something, it would be rude if I sat down and did nothing. Oh! A kid with orange hair. I walk over to him._

_"Hi. I'm Minako."_

_"Huh? I'm Kyo."_

_"Nice to meet you. What are you doing all alone? Don't you have any friends?"_

_"Nothing. How come you're talking to me?"_

_"Why wouldn't I talk to you? It's my first day here so…"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Oh, my parents are very busy and they asked their friend, Sohma-san, if she could take care of me for a while."_

_"So, you're not a Sohma?" I shake my head._

_"Nope. My last name is Kashiki. What about you? You're a Sohma right?"_

_"Yea."_

_"Miss Minako. You'd be wise not to associate with him."_

_"Huh? Why not?"_

_"He's an idiot. It could rub off on you."_

_"I don't care. And it's not nice to call people idiots." The woman sighs and leaves._

_"Thanks."_

_"For what?"_

_"Saying that."_

_"Well, you're _not_ an idiot, are you?"_

_"No. Of course I'm not. It's that damned rat's fault people think that."_

_"Rat? So you're the Cat then?"_

_"Yea. Wait, how do you know about that?"_

_"Because, my mom told me about the curse. Because it's about like my curse."_

_"You're cursed too?" I nod._

_"Though no one knows why. When someone hugs me, I turn into a little scorpion."_

_"Cool."_

_"Not really."_

_"Why do you say that? At least you're not a cat."_

_"And what's wrong with turning into a cat? I like cats. They're cute."_

_"Eh?"_

_"You're blushing, Orenji-atama."_

_"I can't help my hair color!"_

_"So you turn into a cute tabby?"_

_"I'm not cute."_

_"Really? Why don't I hug you and see?"_

_"Then you'll turn into a scorpion too."_

_"True…well, that sucks."_

_"What about your hair? That natural or your parents bleach it for you?"_

_"It's natural. My Mom's family is from Europe. She has the most beautiful blond hair and blue eyes…"_

_"Then how come your eyes are green?"_

_"Apparently my grandmother on my mom's side has green eyes. But I've never met her. Oh, who's the rat? I want to meet everyone in the zodiac while I'm here."_

_"Heh, the one that everyone likes." I sigh._

_"That tells me a lot, Kyo-kun."_

_"He's over there. The guy that's sitting in that window."_

_"Eh?! He's cute too…"_

_"Then why don't you go talk to _him_?"_

_"Because I'm talking to you, of course. Wanna play tag?"_

_"Sure. Who's it?"_

_"How about we play Jan-Ken-Po to find out?"_

_"Okay. Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot." I hold my hand out flat and he makes a V._

_"You win, I guess you're it." I get up and start running. "Catch me if you can, Kyon-chi!"_

_"Hey! Don't call me that!" I laugh and he chases after me._ Huh? I sit up and gasp, pulling the covers up.

"Kashi-chan, are you awake?"

"Yea, Tohru-chan."

"Good."

"What happened?"

"You fell on your way up the stairs earlier. Did you catch a cold too?"

"I guess."

"There's still some of that tea you made earlier. I'll heat up a cup for you and bring it up."

"Did you give a cup to Yuki-kun?"

"Yep. And Hatori-san is here. He said he'd wait until you could get dressed before coming in to check your temperature and stuff." I nod and Tohru leaves the room. How did I catch a cold? And what the hell was up with that dream? I get up and get into my pajamas. Ugh, dizzy. I lie back down and sigh.

Did that really happen? Me staying at the Sohma main house? I don't remember. If it did happen, then how come Kyo is so annoying? You'd think that if I had really stuck up for him like that and been his friend before, he'd be a bit nicer to me. Someone knocks on the door and I sit up.

"Yea?"

"Looks like a cold is running around through this house. First Yuki, then you, and now Kyo and Shigure."

"Hello, Hatori-san."

"Feeling better?"

"Ish."

"And that means?"

"Not really. To be blunt." Hatori walks over and gets out a thermometer. I sigh and he takes my temperature. I wonder what Shigure and Kyo did to catch cold?


	17. Animal Lover

**Orenji Neko 16- Animal Lover**

"Huh. It didn't do it."

"For some reason, I'm scared to open my foot locker…"

"Why, Kashi-chan?"

"Because, the guys have been flirting with her non-stop practically lately." I nod. Valentine's Day is tomorrow, and since it's Saturday today, we're celebrating at school today.

"Just open it already, Mina-chan." I nod and open my locker, only to get attacked by chocolates.

"Strange. It did it to Mina-chan."

"What are you even talking about?"

"How in manga and anime, on Valentine's Day, the popular guy opens his foot locker and chocolates pour out of the locker. Like it just did to me."

"Yuki-kun's locker is an example of the behavior of a Cuckoo chick. Just as the Cuckoo Chick kicks the Shrike's egg out of the nest and replaces it with its own egg, the Yuki fans remove the previous chocolate from the locker and puts her own in its place to stand out. The evidence is in the waste basket there."

"Huh, you're right. That's wasteful."

"And I am the hawk that targets the remaining chocolate."

"But, that's Yuki-kun's…"

"Eat it, eat it."

"I really don't care…"

"Morning, Kyon-chi."

"Why have you been calling me that?"

"Because. I don't have to explain."

"What's with all the stuff pouring out of your locker, Minako?"

"Damned guys, that's what." I pull a bag out of my school bag and stuff all of the chocolates into it.

"Are you gonna eat all of that, Mina-chan?"

"No. I plan to give half of it to the Sohma clan that I've befriended. I didn't have the money to get enough for anyone except you three, Yuki-kun, and Kyon-chi."

"How come you've taken to calling him that?"

"Because it annoys him, of course. If it weren't for the fact that I don't feel like annoying Yuki-kun, I'd call him Yun-chi."

"Why not? It's cute. And would drive the fan girls crazy."

"Hah, they're already crazy and pissed because Tohru-chan and I spend so much time around him."

"Yea, I wonder why they stopped bugging you two about it…"

"They're afraid of me and Hana-chan, of course. She has her poison waves, and I have my short temper and access to an iron pole."

"That would affect it. Heh, to annoy them, you should invite them to your house. They'd leave Yuki alone knowing that you live with him."

"Urusei, Uo-chan!"

"It is a good idea though, they'll probably concoct some plot to find your weakness if it progresses." I laugh.

"That would be funny."

"You should do it just to see the look on their faces."

"Let's get to class." I change shoes and head to the classroom.

"Hey, Kagura-san!" Kyo bolts and Kagura follows him, screaming. I sigh and start after them, walking.

"Let's get home."

"Don't you have work?"

"Yea, but it's practically on the way." We get halfway to the house and I turn on a different road. "I'll see you guys around ten-thirty."

"Kay." I head to the shelter and clock in.

"Tomorrow's Valentine's right? Did you guys celebrate at school?"

"Yep. And instead of the popular guy getting attacked by chocolates when he opened his foot locker, it was me."

"Wow, so a lot of guys are brave enough to give chocolates to you."

"It takes some serious guts to give me chocolates."

"That seems unlikely, but anyways. I need you to be in the back, a mother cat and her kittens were found and brought in a few minutes ago. The mother won't let anyone near. And you have a way with the cats in particular." I smile and head to the back. I locate the newcomers and smile at them.

"Good evening, Neko-san. I'm Minako. We have a comfortable place for you and your kittens to stay for a while."

"Nyon?" I crouch in front of the cat and her kittens.

"Can I pick them up? I'll be very gentle." She bobs her head and backs up, out of her defensive crouch. I smile and carefully pick up one of the kittens, a cute black one with white paws. The other kittens are white with black paws, like the mother cat. Though the mother cat has a black snout. I set the kitten gingerly in the empty 'room' and head back to the cat family. I pick up two other kittens and put them with their brother. Four kittens and the mother, a cute little family.

I head back over and pick up the last kitten. The mother follows me this time and lets me pick her up when I get the last kitten in the 'room'. It's a medium sized box with a grate door on the front. "I'll bring you some food and water." I head to the food cabinet and fix a bowl of cat food for the new cat. I head back over and put the bowl in the box. "There you go. Hm, I wonder if you have a name."

"None of us are good at giving names. Almost none of the animals had names before you started working here."

"Oh. Hey, Karin-san." I look back, smiling.

"I knew you'd be able to get her in the box. You sure have a way with animals. It's like you can understand them or something." I shake my head.

"No. I think it's just the fact that I love animals and they can sense that. Cats are the easiest to get along with." Except Kyo.

"So, what to name the newcomer?"

"Hm. Shirahime. And then, Hiro, Miyako, Naru, and…Mimi." I point at each cat in turn, the black one first, then the one with her back paw white, then the one with a black tipped tail, and finally the one with the tips of her ears black. Shirahime is the mom.

"Nice."

"How about you, Shirahime? Do you like that?" The cat looks at me and meows. I smile and nod. "Then it's decided. They're so cute, if it weren't for the fact that one of the people in my house doesn't like cats, I'd ask to take Hiro home with me when they're ready."

"Who do you live with anyways? Your parents?"

"No. They're friends of the family."

"Oh. One of them doesn't like cats?" I shake my head.

"More like he hates cats with a passion. Which is actually pretty funny, because everyone else likes cats."

"Can you feed all of the others in this area? I've taken care of the dogs and rodents." I nod and head over to the food cabinet. "Oh, are you coming in tomorrow? Someone's coming in to pick up Pochi tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh. I'm heading to a friend's house to deliver chocolates for Valentine's, but I can come by on my way to see him off."

"Pochi got pretty attached to you since you've been working here. It would make him happy for you to see him off I think." I smile and Karin leaves. I start filling food bowls and time flies by. "Minako, I'm heading home. You lock up okay?"

"Sure. I'll be heading out pretty soon."

"Oh, there's a really cute guy out in the lobby. Think you can handle him?" I nod and wash my hands. I was cleaning the hamster cages.

"Come back here you little rascal." I catch the ball as it rolls past my foot, propelled by a pair of quarrelling hamsters. I sigh and put them back in the cage before heading out to the lobby. "We're about to close for the night. Can I help you with…? Oh, hey, Yuki-kun."

"I came to pick you up. If that's okay." I shake my head.

"That's fine. I've got a few more cages to clean up and get the front door locked before I can leave."

"Are you the only one here?" I nod and head to the front door, carrying the keys from under the counter.

"Yea, Karin just left. I'm usually the last one to get off anyways. Most of the animals have gotten to where they won't let anyone but me clean their cages. If you want, you can look around while I'm finishing. I've got a couple more hamster cages to clean out and a guinea pig that's still left to clean out."

"Hamsters…you say?"

"Yea. It's separated into different areas, canines in one hall, felines in another, the few exotic animals are in another hall, and then…the 'rodents'. Come on back." I head back to the hall and head straight to the next cage I was going to clean. Yuki comes in and the animals freak out. I sigh. "Calm down everyone."

"Sorry. It's my fault."

"It's okay. They freak out when anyone comes in. It's normal for these guys." I grab the hamster ball and set it in the cage. "Come on you two, quit fighting and get in the ball so I can clean your cage please." The two hamsters ignore me and I sigh. "Maria, Ki. Calm down and get in the ball please." This time, they stop fighting and get in the ball. "Thank you." I close the ball and set it on the ground.

"They all have names?"

"Of course. But I'm the only one that remembers them all, so I made a chart with all of their names on it. And I have to add to the one in the cat hall. A family of cats was found and brought in today. They're really cute. Even though you don't like cats, you'd probably like these." I finish cleaning out the cage and look around for the ball. I sigh and crouch. "Maria, Ki, come back. Your room is clean." The ball comes rolling at me and I pick it up, smiling. "There you go."

"You're good with animals, aren't you, Minako-san?"

"Yea. I guess. Haru, Mo, your turn." The two hamsters run into the ball when I put it in the cage and I let set the ball on the ground.

"Can I…see the new cats?"

"Sure. Shirahime is a bit testy, but that's because she's got four kittens to protect. Oh, do you guys want to come by tomorrow? I'm sure that Kyon-chi would enjoy seeing the cats."

"Why have you started calling him that again?"

"Again?"

"I remember now, you used to call him that all the time, when we were little."

"So it wasn't just a dream then."

"Huh?"

"I had forgotten until recently that I lived there. I had a dream, when we all came down with a cold on the same day, about one day when I met Kyo. We played tag. And he got pissed when I called him Orenji-atama or Kyon-chi. I enjoy annoying him, so I picked it up again."

"It's weird. It's like a switch from back then. Back then, you and Kyo spent a lot of time together, playing. And now, you two fight worse than anything."

"You think so?"

"Yea." I laugh and finish filling the cage bottom with wood chips. "Haru, Mo." The ball comes back and I put the two hamsters back in the cage. I sigh and put the ball away. I head down the row to the last guinea pig cage and it immediately runs up to the higher level of the cage when I open the door. "Thank you." I start cleaning it and yawn slightly.

"Tired?"

"It's been a long evening. One of the dogs gave birth earlier. I had to take care of her while Karin ran to the vet."

"Wow, it's busy here I guess."

"Yea, because this is also considered a pet shop. Whenever a stray or lost animal is found, they come here, and also some of the older animals from the other pet stores are brought here to make room in the store."

"Do you get pregnant animals regularly?"

"No. Mina got pregnant during play time here. I don't remember which of the guys it was though…a mystery. Though I'm thinking Pochi. One of the puppies looks a lot like him."

"Play time?"

"Yep. It's not healthy for them if they're cooped up in their cages all the time. So, once a day, we let all the dogs out to play and run around, and take them for a walk and stuff. The cats, however, are freer in their hall, because of their nature. None of them like to sit still for more than cleaning themselves or sleeping. Though for some reason, they always go back to their specific 'room' to sleep and other stuff."

"Strange." I shrug and close the cage, finished.

"You still want to meet Shirahime and her kittens?"

"Sure." We head to the door and I turn out the lights.

"Good night everyone!" We leave the hall and I lock the door.

"You lock the door?"

"Yep. The back door, Karin locks after whoever is helping in the evenings shows up. And then we lock the door to the hall for an extra safety measure. There are strange people out there that like to kidnap animals from places like this." I check the other two halls and make sure all of the doors are locked before going down the cat hall. Once Yuki enters, they all start hissing at him. I sigh and lock the door. "Hush, all of you. Honestly. He's my friend." Immediately, everything is quiet. I roll my eyes and Yuki stares at me.

"How did you do that?"

"I told you, all of the animals like me. It's the worst with the cats. Shirahime, for example, wouldn't let anyone near her when she got here, but she let me carry her kittens to their 'room' and so far, I'm the only one she's allowed in today." We get to the cage and I open the door. "Hello, Shirahime. I'm about to leave." I put my hand in the cage and she starts purring. Hiro gets up and trots over to me happily.

"Do you know how old the kittens are?"

"I'm not sure. Miyako is the only one still suckling, so I'd say they're probably about six weeks old. Probably in a few weeks, they'll move to separate rooms or even be adopted." I pet Hiro and he purrs. I smile and pull my hand back. "Sorry, Hiro. I've got to get home. Oh, Yuki-kun, do you want to pet him?"

"Uh, no. Thanks though." I laugh and close the door.

"I'll come by tomorrow, okay?"

"Nyon!" I smile and head to the back door.

"You were right, I like them." I nod and we leave. I turn out the light and set the alarm before going outside and locking the door. "You have a key?"

"Yea, all three of us that work the night shift have a key to the doors. Though I don't have a key to the front door. Karin is the only one with that key. There's a spare that I used."

"Oh." We walk down the road and I pause before the bridge. "Minako-san?"

"That's the bridge."

"The one that you lived under before?" I nod. "It looks kind of gloomy, and dangerous. If it were to rain, you would have been washed away."

"I was, once. It's why I moved in with Tohru-chan before. It was a really rainy day, actually it was my birthday too, and the river flooded, washing my tent, and me, away. Kyoko-san left Tohru-chan at the shelter to wait for her while she jumped in the river and searched for me. I remember that after I got better, I had gotten really sick after that, and I came back with Tohru-chan after school like I always did, Kyoko-san grabbed my shoulder as I was about to leave the house and head back here and she said,

"'I won't allow you to go back there. You don't need to be alone anymore. If you don't have a mom, then I'll be your mom. Since you don't have a dad, I'll fill in for him too. And you and Tohru-chan are already like sisters, so it'll be even more fun with you living here. And besides, it'll be something to brag to your friends at school about right? In that gang you've been in. That you're living with the legendary Red Butterfly!'

"I remember that I had brushed her hand off and left, coming back to the bridge. The next day, I didn't talk to Tohru-chan, I was thinking too much, after school, I didn't go home with her, instead I went to the hang out where the other members of my gang met up. I also remember that it was at that time that Uo-chan and Tohru-chan became friends. That day, Uo-chan and I both confronted the leader of the gang and asked out. We got beat up and Kyoko-san saved us, though she got beat up too. I had walked to the house and Kyoko carried Uo-chan on her back.

"And Tohru-chan had smiled happily to see that we were okay. She even gave up her bed for the night and slept with Kyoko-san so that Uo-chan could sleep in a bed, and I had slept on a new bed that Kyoko-san had bought for me to sleep over on. After that, I remember trying to wash the blood stains from that day out of the bed and never could get them out. We couldn't do anything about the stains on Tohru-chan's bed either."

"So that's why you were so upset about losing that bed." I nod.

"Yea."

"Why do you come back here on New Years? Hanajima-san said something about you going here." I sigh and keep walking towards the house. We had stopped walking completely while I was talking.

"Because, when I started staying there, I had gotten bored one day and started painting on the wall. I ended up painting an animal, from the zodiac, and I put my age beside it. That was New Years, because my parents had died on my birthday and I had been staying with my uncle on my mother's side. When he found out about my issue, he kicked me out. The next year, I added another animal to the wall and put my age, plus one, because it had been a year since my parents died. It became a sort of tradition for me, to put the animal of that year and a number equal to my age plus the number of years since my parents died on the wall on New Year's."

"And you've kept that up?" I nod.

"Yep. The first New Years that I spent with Tohru-chan and Oka-san, I had cried for no reason. Nothing we did stopped me from being upset. And finally, we came to the bridge and Oka-san handed me a can of spray paint. We watched the sun rise that morning and I added to the wall. I was fine after that. So it started something else. On New Years, we'd spend the entire day cleaning house and eating New Years cakes and soba. Then at sunset, I'd come to the bridge and spend the night there." We finally get to the house and I go inside.

"We're back."

"Tadaima."

"Okairi! How was work, Minako?"

"Fun. And tiring. Mina finally had her puppies today. And I got to help. And also, a new family of cats were found and brought in."

"They're really cute. I didn't get to see the puppies though."

"Eh? Yuki-kun actually looked at _cats_? Are you sick again?"

"No. We went through that area on the way out." I smile slightly and head to the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow? I was gonna go by the shelter tomorrow and see Pochi off. He's getting adopted tomorrow."

"A double date with Kagura-san." I pause and stare at Tohru.

"A Double Date? How is that?"

"Kagura-san wants to go on a date with Kyo-kun and invited me and Yuki-kun to join them."

"Ah. I see. Tohru-chan, you got chocolates for Hatori-san and them right?"

"Yea."

"Okay. I was thinking about going by and delivering my chocolates tomorrow, so I'll take yours too."

"Oh, thanks." I smile and get some food. "So, Yuki-kun really looked at the cats?" I nod.

"It was kind of funny, actually. He got there early, I was still cleaning cages, and he decided to come in the back while I finished up. The moment he went into the hall with the hamsters and others, they all started chattering more than usual. And the cats started hissing at him when he went in there."

"Figures. He's the _rat_ after all."

"Urusei, Kyon-chi. They all hushed when I told them to. Unlike a certain Baka Neko I know."


	18. Chocolates and Kittens

**Orenji Neko 17- Chocolates and Kittens**

"We're about to head out."

"Maybe we'll come by the shelter later."

"Okay. I'm about to head out as well. Unless it's too early to be going over there…"

"It'll be fine, Minako."

"Going over where? I didn't realize you were going anywhere, Minako-kun."

"I've got chocolates and such to give to Hatori-san, Momiji-kun, and Haru-san." And some others, but I'm not going to mention them right now. So far, I think that Yuki is the only one that remembers that I stayed there when I was little. I barely remembered it myself. I grab the bag of chocolates and head for the door.

"Oh. For you guys." I hurry back to my room and get the chocolates I got for Kyo and Yuki out. I already gave my chocolates to Tohru, Uo-chan, and Hana-chan yesterday at school. I hurry back downstairs and hold out the two chocolates. "The orange one is Kyon-chi's and the blue one is Yuki-kun's."

"Thanks." They take the chocolates and I head to the door.

"What about me?"

"Later!" I leave the house and hurry to the road. Let's see if I remember how to get there. I head down the road and make my way to the Sohma main house. I get there and gasp. "I remember it being bigger…" I shrug and start to knock on the gate, but hesitate. What if Akito-san or Ren-san get mad that I'm here? I shake my head and knock. The gate opens and a woman stares at me.

"Kashiki-san?" I nod.

"Yes. I was wondering if Hatori-san was in."

"Yes, he's at home. Do you remember the way?" I nod and go inside. Heads turn and I ignore it as I head to Hatori-san's house. I knock on the door and he answers.

"Good morning. I brought chocolate."

"Hello, Minako-kun. Come on in." I go inside and Hatori heads to a table. I follow him and sit at the table. I pull out the chocolates and hand one to him.

"Here. I also brought chocolates for Haru and Momitchi."

"I see you're back to old nicknames?" I laugh nervously and nod.

"I guess."

"How's Kyo reacting to that nickname?"

"He's pissed, naturally. But he's afraid of me, I think, so he doesn't complain."

"You've changed quite a bit from that time. And it seems as though no one that is younger or the same age as you remember that time."

"Actually, Yun-chi remembers it. Though he doesn't say anything around anyone else."

"Ah. I heard from Shigure that you're working now? Where?"

"The animal shelter."

"Ah, Karin's place right?" I nod.

"Yes."

"That's good. She was overworking herself. It's about time she got a good worker there." I smile nervously.

"Um, Akito-san won't be mad that I came by…will she?"

"You remember that too?" I nod.

"Yes. I also remember that Akito-san is supposed to be known as a guy, so I won't tell anyone."

"Yes, the only reason you know that is because she tripped once and fell on top of you. If she was really a guy, you would have transformed." I nod.

"Yea." It's strange, pleasantly talking about this.

"Here, Ha-san! Some Valentine's Chocolates from me!" Hatori gets up and slams the door in Shigure's face. I sigh. "Okay. I lied. It's from Tohru-kun. Please let me in." I stand up as Shigure comes in and hands a bag of chocolate to Hatori.

"Oh, here. You're running away from your editor again, aren't you, Shigure?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because, I heard her message earlier. About your deadline. You're such a kid." I toss a chocolate at Shigure and sigh. "I'm leaving this here, Hatori-san; can you give them to everyone for me please?"

"Sure. Have a nice day." I nod and set the bag of chocolates on the floor by the door, get a smaller bag out of that bag, and put on my shoes. I leave the house and head to the shelter. I go inside the lobby and wave at Ako.

"Good morning, Mina-chan. Are you putting in some extra hours?"

"No. I'm just here for a visit. Karin-san said that Pochi was leaving today."

"Yea, he's still here. We're expecting his new owners to be here around noon. That's in thirty minutes." I nod. "Where's Karin-san? I have something to give her."

"She's with Mina and the puppies and the vet. Making sure everything's okay with them and all. Standard stuff." I nod.

"Then, I'll go say hello to Shirahime and her kittens."

"I know I shouldn't ask you this, but she won't let me or Karin into the cage to feed her and the kittens. We're at a loss."

"While I'm back there, I'll give her some food and talk to her about letting you guys in." I wonder what the others are doing on their date. For some reason, that annoys me. Is it because Kyo is out with Kagura or because Yuki is out with Tohru? I don't know. I like them both as friends. But I tell Yuki more than I do Kyo. Maybe we've all changed from our childhood selves. I head to the cat hall and go down to Shirahime. "Hello, Shirahime, Hiro, Miyako, Naru, Mimi. Are you guys hungry?"

"Nyon?" I laugh and head to the food cabinet. I fill their bowl and look at Shirahime.

"Shirahime, please, do me a favor and let Karin-san and Ako-san into the room to feed you guys. I won't be able to come every day to feed you guys."

"Nyon." I sigh and smile when Hiro touches my hand with one paw.

"What, Hiro? Do you want me to pet you?" I scratch behind his ears and he starts purring. I smile and then sigh. "I wish I could take you home with me, Hiro. But Yun-chi would be pissed."

"You're back to using your old nicknames, Minako?"

"Karin-san! Hi."

"How did Yuki handle waiting for you last night?"

"He was fine. We talked while I finished my work and then he actually came in here and met these guys."

"That's strange. I heard from Onii-san that he despised cats. It's because of the rat right?"

"Oh, so you know about that?"

"Yes. Of course I know about it. My brother's one of them, so of course I know. Have you seen Ha-oniisan's transformation?"

"No. But he's the dragon right?"

"Yea, but he turns into…" She leans close to me and cups a hand around her mouth. "A seahorse. An 8 centimeter long seahorse."

"That's strange."

"He's embarrassed about it. Don't tell him that I told you, okay?" I nod.

"My lips are sealed." I hadn't known that Karin was Hatori's sister.

"It's almost noon; do you want to see Pochi off?"

"Sure." I pull my hand out of the cage and close the door.

"Then we should hurry. Mayuko is due shortly."

"Mayuko?"

"Yea, I think you might know her. Shiraki Mayuko." I stop walking abruptly and stare at Karin.

"Shiraki-sensei?"

"Oh, she's your teacher?" I nod slowly. "I had no idea. That's odd." We head to the dog hall and go straight to Pochi.

"Hey, Pochi-kun." Karin gets a leash off the hook and opens the cage, clipping the leash on Pochi's collar and leading him out of the cage. "Are you ready to go to your new home, Pochi-kun?"

"Arf!" I smile and pet him.

"That's a good boy." We head out to the lobby just as Shiraki-sensei comes in. She stares at me.

"Hey, Kashiki. What're you doing here?"

"Seeing Pochi-kun off. I work here during the week."

"Oh. Okay." Karin hands Sensei the leash and the two head to the register to handle the paperwork and such. I head back to the cats and pick up Hiro when I get to that cage.

"I kind of wish that Yun-chi would stop hating cats. But that's impossible, don't you think? It's pretty hard for a cat and mouse to stop hating each other and be friends."

"Nyon?" I smile.

"You like Yun-chi though, don't you? I think that your sisters like him too. Because none of you hissed at him when he came in."

"Minako, there are visitors for you."

"Oh. Okay." I put Hiro down on a path and head out to the lobby. The cat hall is set up with a back exit on all of the cages and paths are all over the place for them to get their exercise and such. "Hey guys. How was your date?"

"Fun. We went to watch a movie. The Mogeta movie."

"Oh. I heard it was a tear jerker."

"It was! I cried so much!"

"Same here!" I laugh and sigh.

"I'm glad you had fun. Oh! Kagura-san, Kyon-chi, Tohru-chan, you guys should come and meet Shirahime and her kittens! You come too, Yun-chi."

"Sure." I pull Kagura into the cat hall and the others follow.

"I want to meet Mina-san's puppies."

"The puppies aren't out in the open. It's not healthy for them."

"Can you quit popping up like that, Karin-san? One of these days, you'll give someone a heart attack."

"Sorry. Long time no see, Yuki, Kyo."

"You work here, Karin?"

"This is my place. Baka Neko."

"Speaking of cats, quiet down everyone, honestly." The only problem about the animal thing. They freak out when they sense another cat. Or a rat. I sigh and look around. "Hiro? Where'd you go?"

"Nyon?" I look down when I feel fur against my leg and smile.

"There you are. Silly." I pick him up and turn to the others. "This is Hiro. His sisters and mom are over here." I lead them to the cage and Shirahime perks up. "Shirahime. And then Miyako, Naru, and Mimi."

"They're so cute!"

"Can we pet them?"

"We'll have to see."

"So far, Minako is the only one Shirahime has let into the cage, so there's no telling." I smile and open the door. Kagura picks up Naru and Tohru picks up Mimi.

"They're so cute. But how can you tell which is which?"

"Easy. Miyako-chan's left back paw is white, while the rest are black. Naru has black on the tip of her tail, and Mimi has black on the ends of her ears."

"Why is Hiro black like that though?"

"Maybe their dad is a black cat. The rest look like Shirahime."

"Nyon!" Huh? I look at Miyako and she flicks her tail towards Yuki. Hiro crawls up my sleeve and sits on my shoulder. I pick up Miyako and face Yuki.

"Do you want to hold her, Yun-chi?" He looks shocked.

"What's the damn rat doing in here anyways?"

"Yes, I would have thought that all of the cats would be upset."

"They know he's a friend. So of course they're fine with him being here. But I think that Miyako likes you, Yun-chi."

"Um…okay." I hand Miyako to him and she purrs happily.

"That is, by far, the strangest thing I have ever seen. A cat liking a rat."

"Thanks for the vote of encouragement, Karin."

"Anno, Karin-san, don't you have studying to take care of? Didn't you say that you were studying to be a vet?"

"You're right! I have a test coming up too. That chocolate under the counter, with the green wrapping, is that for me?"

"Yes. Actually. I meant to give it to you before, but I got sidetracked by the kittens."

"No problem. You kids have fun. And go out the front door please."

"Of course."

"They are cute." we all stare at Yuki. "What?"

"This is getting stranger and stranger. Are you sure you're really Yuki? Or that you're not ill?"

"I'm perfectly sure." I sigh and absently pet Hiro.

"Speaking of strange things, where were you going this morning?"

"To deliver Valentine's chocolate to Hatori-san, Momitchi, and Haru-kun, of course." And also Rit-chan and everyone else. "I also left a chocolate for you, Kagura. I had forgotten that you would be out today."

"It's okay. It's really nice that you thought about me too." I smile and glance at the clock on the wall.

"It's lunch time. Why don't we all go out to lunch?"

"Sure!" We all put the kittens down and I close the door to the cage.

"Let's go." We head out to the lobby and I wave at Ako.

"I'll see you on Tuesday, Ako-san."

"See you." We leave and head to lunch.


	19. White Day

**Orenji Neko 18- White Day**

"Alright, that's enough. Pencils down everyone."

"No one uses pencils anymore! It's all about the mechanical pencils now!"

"Shut up. You lose ten points. Pass your papers to the front." Finally, the finals are over. I stretch and sigh happily. "And don't even think of running out yet. You still have homeroom."

"How'd it go, Kashiki?"

"Excellent."

"Figures. You got top scores on the mid-terms too." I shrug and walk over to Tohru's desk.

"How'd you do, Tohru-chan?"

"Great!"

"That's good."

"Kashiki. C'mere a sec." I hurry to the door and look at sensei.

"Ma'am?"

"Two things. One, you didn't pay your installment of the deposit for the trip last month."

"Oh, a lot of things happened last month." I had to buy chocolates and wrapping paper and stuff for valentine's. "But I'll work extra hard and pay it this month, along with the deposit for this month."

"That's what I like to here. And second. Does the shelter sell dog food? None of the food I've gotten for Pochi seems to be to his liking…"

"Oh. What kind of food have you tried?"

"Um, I forget the brand. He'll eat it, but he only eats when he's really hungry."

"Oh. At the shelter, we use Nutria. The specific one for the older dogs that we use is the lamb and rice formula. We don't sell it though…but it's really cheap at the Ai-mart."

"Thanks. That's all I needed to talk to you about. Oh, I forgot. We can't get hold of your uncle. There something up?"

"No. I don't live with him anymore."

"Oh. That's why he's just an emergency contact? Then, could you go to the staff room later and give them the number for your house?"

"You already have it. It's the same number as at Sohma Yuki's house."

"Eh? You're living with Sohma?"

"Yea, the Sohma family and my family have been friends for a while…"

"Oh. Kay. We'll have to call and let whoever's in charge of you know then." I nod and head back to the classroom.

"What's up?"

"Um, nothing. Nothing at all. Sensei got a dog from the shelter a while back and she wanted some tips on taking care of him."

"Oh. Okay."

"Exams over?"

"Yep. How about you? How did your exams go, Karin-san?"

"Great! One more year and I won't have to fetch the vet every time someone here gets sick."

"That's awesome."

"Oh, speaking of awesome. Guess who came in yesterday evening after school."

"Who?"

"Yuki-kun."

"Oh really? What did he want?"

"Believe it or not, he wanted to adopt a kitten." I gasp in shock.

"What?! Why didn't he say anything last night?"

"I don't know. But I figured that since you guys live together, you could take him home tonight."

"Him?"

"Hiro of course." I smile and clock in.

"That was nice of him."

"Well, considering yesterday was the 14th…"

"Oh, White Day."

"If he's the one to pick you up tonight, I'll handle the paperwork with him. Don't act like I told you okay? I think he wants it to be a surprise."

"Oh. Okay." I wink.

"Okay! You're on duty now, so the time for gossip is over! Time to get to work! Today's the day for cleaning the cat's hall! And Mina and her puppies are due for a bath!"

"Okay!" We laugh and I hurry to the cat hall. "Everyone! Guess what today is. Cleaning day. I'm gonna need all of you to vacate your rooms and wait at the back of the hall!" Immediately, all of the cats start gathering at the back of the hall and I get out my cleaning stuff and put on my mask.

I hurry and clean the cages and face the cats when I'm finished. "Okay everyone! Your rooms are clean now! You can go back to your business!" A collective meow and I laugh slightly. "You guys are so cute." I leave the hall and head to the dog hall. "Mina-chan! C'mere girl. Bring the puppies too please." I wait for her to emerge from the bed we set up in the corner for her along with the puppies.

"Arf!" The puppies come out and run at me. I catch them and smile.

"You guys are getting so big! At this rate, we'll have to watch you leave pretty quickly. It makes me sad to think about that. Come on, it's bath time." The four dogs hurry after me to the bath and I put on an apron.

"Do you need some help with the bath?"

"Nope. I've got it. Thanks though, Karin-san."

"Remember to be gentle with the puppies. They're still little." I nod and Karin leaves, heading back to the front. I start the shower and turn on the sprayer.

"Okay, Mina first." I spray Mina down and get the shampoo for her. I rub the shampoo through her fur and rinse her off. "Okay, you guys are next, Alice, Aria, and Ami." The three puppies sit in a line, wagging their tails and I spray them down. When I go to shampoo them, they start running around. "Guys, it's not play time. Be serious for a second please. It won't be long."

"Arf!" I laugh and they line back up. I finish washing them up and smile.

"Do you three want to practice swimming?"

"Arf!"

"Okay! In the tub we go then!" I pick them up and put them in the bathtub, which is barely deeper than they are tall. They swim around and play for a while and I laugh with Mina sitting beside me, watching them. "Okay. Time's up. Any longer and you'll wrinkle." I get them out and dry them off with the dryer. It takes a few minutes, because they keep trying to play the entire time. "Silly puppies. You guys just like to play don't you?"

"Arf!" I laugh and finish drying them.

"Okay, time to head back." They follow me back to the hall and run to the bed. Mina seems to sigh and follows them. I smile and leave the hall, heading up front.

"How did the bath go?"

"Good. The puppies wanted to play. I let them play for a bit in the tub, and then I dried them off and took them back. They're playing in there now."

"Okay. It's about time to close already. And Yuki-kun is here early." I nod.

"Do you want me to start closing up?"

"Yes please. I'll set the alarm and lock the front door after you." I nod and head to the Exotic Animals Hall.

"Good night guys." I lock the back door; turn out the light, and lock the inside exit. Next, I go to the dogs and lock up that area. After that, I go through and lock the small animals area and start in the cats.

"Minako, will you bring out Hiro please?"

"Sure. Come here, Hiro." I pick him up. "Say bye to mom and your sisters."

"Nyon?"

"Someone's taking you home tonight. You're gonna get a new bed."

"Nyon!" I smile and carry him out to the lobby after I finish locking up.

"Here you go, Karin-san. Oh, hey Yun-chi."

"She's back in full force." I smile and nod, handing Hiro to Karin. She gets out the paperwork and hands it and a pen to Yuki.

"Whatcha doing, Yun-chi?"

"Adopting Hiro."

"I thought you hated cats."

"He's not for me. What's the date?"

"March fifteenth, of course." He fills out the paperwork and hands it back to Karin.

"I'll make sure to take it out of your account, Yuki-kun."

"Okay."

"Here." Karin hands Yuki the cat and I clock out quickly.

"See you Tuesday, Karin-san."

"Sure thing." We leave the shelter and I realize the time.

"Tohru-chan should be getting off pretty soon. We should go by there and get her before going home. To save some time since you've been walking her home too."

"I planned on it. Oh, here. Yesterday was White Day." Yuki hands me Hiro and I smile happily.

"Thank you." We walk to the building where Tohru works and wait outside for her. She comes out with Momiji tagging along. "Guten Abend, Momitchi."

"Guten Abend! Who's cat?"

"Mine. This is Hiro."

"He's really cute."

"Oh, you adopted Hiro-kun?" I shake my head and look at Yuki.

"Yun-chi did."

"Eh? Yuki adopted a cat for you? How sweet!"

"That was nice."

"Let's go home. Oh, Momitchi, are you coming over for the night?"

"Ja!" How can he be so energetic this late at night? We head home, with Momiji bouncing along energetically. We get to the house and go inside. "Guten Abend!"

"We're home…"

"This is the first time I've been to Shi-chan's house. I'm so excited!"

"Oh, you're here. You're awfully hyper for so late at night."

"Oh great. What are _you_ doing here…?"

"You're all clean, Kyo!" I sigh and head to the kitchen. "Kyo is a Meany! I am!" I fix some food for me and get a bowl of milk for Hiro, who is looking around curiously. I head back to the dining room with Hiro on my shoulder. He's still small enough to do that. He was the runt of the litter. I set the food and milk on the table and put Hiro by the milk before sitting down.

"Where'd you get that cat, Minako-kun?"

"The shelter. So, why is Momitchi staying the night? Just because you want to?"

"No! A question for Tohru! What day is today?!"

"Uh, well, today is…the fifteenth."

"Ding, Ding, Ding! March fourteenth is White Day!! It's a day late though. Tomorrow I'm giving Tohru and Minako a trip to the Onsen! I call it 'Our Steamy Onsen's Heartfelt Tour'!" What?

"Um, Momiji, can you quiet down a bit? Hiro is asleep." Everyone looks at the cat and nod slightly.

"You don't have to name it. What Onsen are you going to?" An Onsen?

"See! There's this one run by the Sohma, right?"

"On…Onsen…I couldn't go to such an extravagant place and forget about Mom. I wonder if she'd forgive me…" I clap Tohru on the back.

"Don't worry, Tohru-chan. It's not like he's taking us to Paris or anything. It's just an Onsen."

"It would be a shame to refuse. You can both take this opportunity to rest from your job and chores."

"Yea! I'm sure that if Tohru is happy, Tohru's Mutti is happy too! Or…you don't like it?"

"I love it…! I'm so very happy!"

"What about Minako?"

"It'll be fun I think."

"Yuki and Kyo are coming too!"

"You can't make decisions for other people, damn kid!"

"You're coming, you're coming!" I sigh and pick up Hiro.

"I'm going to bed."

"Oh, Minako-kun. Your teacher called earlier. She said that she had to let me know that you didn't pay your deposit for the class trip last month. Something happen? You have a job and all…"

"Oh, um, a lot of things happened last month."

"Tohru-kun too. Your grandfather called and said that he'd pay it if you wanted him to."

"No! He can't…! Last month, that is…a lot happened for me too…but I can pay it off with the money I earn at work this month, so it's okay. I already told the teacher. I'm sorry for causing you trouble!"

"Same here."

"But you two work so hard. So where did the money…?"

"Where are you going on your trip?"

"It's still undecided."

"But Yun-chi and I have to work on the itinerary, because we're on the student council and all…"

"You id…!" Kyo pounces and I stare at him.

"Huh?"

"Bath…one of you…go…"

"I'm going to take Hiro to bed. See you." I head upstairs, followed by Tohru. I head to my room and look at Tohru. "You used your money last month for the chocolates didn't you?"

"Yea. You?"

"Yea. But I had to get a new dictionary too, because my other one I dropped in a puddle and it was ruined."

"Kyo-kun did well."

"Controlling his anger like that. He scared you didn't he?"

"Just a bit."

"Let me know when you're done in the bath."

"Okay." I head into my room and find an old shoe box. I fill it with an old blanket and set Hiro in the box.


	20. Onsen

**Orenji Neko 19- Onsen**

"Why are you bringing the cat?"

"Because I don't trust Shigure to feed him today while we're gone."

"Smart." I nod slightly and climb onto the bus with the others.

"Oh! Minako-san, I forgot yesterday. I also brought gifts for you from the others! Rit-chan's gift is at the Onsen."

"Others?"

"Probably Haru and Hatori right?"

"Yea. And also…" I sigh and glare at Momiji.

"Hush, Momitchi."

"Sorry. Here." I take the bag from him and sigh.

"What'd they give you? I'm curious." I dig through the bag.

"Let's see…I think Karin-san told Hatori about Hiro…there's a coupon for a cat bed from Ai-Mart from him…and then…um, a pair of earrings…looks like these are from Haru…" I hold up the earrings and all of the Sohma nod slowly.

"Definitely."

"Um, Kashi-chan, do you know more of the Sohma?"

"Um, yea. I do…anno…oh, there's a book in here too…" I pull the book out of the bag and open it.

"Who's it from?" I snap the book shut.

"Not even a thank you in the cover…it's from Akito-san…"

"You gave him chocolate?"

"Of course. I couldn't quite give everyone else chocolate and leave him out." Suddenly, the atmosphere is very dark.

"Still…you gave _him_ chocolate…"

"Yes. I also gave Kureno-san chocolate as well."

"I worry about your sanity." I shrug and dig through the bag some more.

"There's a bracelet from Kagura-san too…and a note for Kyon-chi from her…" I flip the paper at Kyo and he dodges it like it's contaminated. I laugh and put on the bracelet.

"It's a cute bracelet."

"Yea, I'll bet she made it herself. There's a really popular kit for sale at the Ai-Mart to make bracelets like this for your friends. The different color threads mean different things and such. It's great for tying a friendship or a wish."

"We're here!"

"Great!" We get out of the bus and look around.

"It's really nice!"

"It's such a pretty inn!"

"The inside is pretty too!"

"I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow."

"Okay!"

"I feel like a princess…"

"Yea! A nice trip to an Onsen, a ride in a charter bus and this is the first time that either of us have been treated to such a wonderful thing! It's like we're princesses!" Tohru and I hold hands gleefully and Momiji joins in.

"Tohru-hime and Minako-hime!"

"Welcome…to…my humble…inn…" We all look at the entrance, where a woman is leaning on the frame of the door for support, looking almost ill.

"That's the concubine!"

"That's concierge."

"Make yourselves at home!!" Tohru and I jump when the Okami approaches us, quite forcefully.

"Yes ma'am!" We follow her into the inn.

"Our concubine is in the Sohma family too. Her body is weak, so she lives here for medical reasons."

"I see."

"I'm sorry for scaring you…"

"It's okay…being so weak…this job must be hard on you, Okami-san…"

"That's…not the case…normally there's someone else who acts as Okami in my place. I guide the delinquents from the shadows, so to speak. But today, since the young masters are here…"

"That means that you're not the Okami anymore."

"Uh, um, don't push yourself. Your health is the most important thing."

"My, my…what kind girls…thank you. I had hoped Shigure-bocchan would come too. Is he busy with work?"

"Shigure…"

"Bocchan?" Isn't Shigure a bit old to be called a 'young master'?

"He has a deadline coming up." I wonder if Okami-san is Rit-chan's mom. I remember meeting his parents once, but I don't quite remember what they looked like. I imagine that he got his paranoia from his parents, and so far, Okami-san strongly reminds me of Rit-chan.

"Come, come. Your room awaits." We go into a suite and I gasp.

"It's so big!"

"Tohru-san, Minako-san, your room is next to the young masters'…"

"Ah! Hai!"

"Don't tell me I'm in the same room as that damn Yuki…"

"You get along as poorly as ever I see. Don't worry. You can separate the room with a screen."

"That's not the problem! In a classy place like this, I shouldn't _have_ to share a room with Yuki!!"

"You're just saying that…"

"Because Kyo wants to share a room with Minako!"

"Disgusting." I sigh and look at Yuki.

"Yun-chi. Do you want to hold Hiro for a bit?"

"Sure." I hand the kitten to Yuki and he starts petting Hiro.

"You stu--! That's not what I meant! Momiji, don't say stuff like that!"

"Here it comes…"

"Kyo-chan!!! To think that you would want to stay in a room with a girl even if you are the cat I believed you were a good boy when did you become such a lascivious child?! Oh how frightful!!"

"You're the frightful one!"

"I will apologize on your behalf I will apologize to the world. I'm so sorry for his Lasciviousness! I am so sorry!!"

"That's not what he meant, Okami-san…it's just that he didn't want to share a room with Yuki, who he hates…he'd be too afraid to attempt anything Lascivious."

"Fine! I'll stay with Yuki!"

"Is she really that weak?"

"Just like Rit-chan…"

"Yes, she is…" Finally, she stops apologizing and leaves us alone.

"Ah, it's finally quiet."

"There's still time before dinner so…the bath!! Let's go!"

"Yes!"

"Okay!"

"Let's go in together!"

"Okay!" I twitch and sigh, patting Tohru on the back.

"Be strong in your idiocy, Tohru-chan…"

"_You're_ the most lascivious of all!"

"Wa! Why?!"

"Uh, um…but Momiji is still so small, I…" I sigh and push Kyo back.

"Momitchi."

"What?"

"Don't you think it's rude to me and Tohru-chan to do that? We are, after all, girls."

"I'm going in, I'm going in!" I sigh. He's hopeless.

"Momiji! Don't be so selfish. You didn't bring Honda-san and Minako-san here to bother them, did you?"

"Nein…let's sleep together tonight!" He doesn't get it at all…not a bit.

"Oh! Yun-chi, where did Hiro go?"

"I just set him on the table…did he run off?"

"We have to find him…he's still just a kitten, he could get into something…"

"Nyon?" I look at Kyo and spot black on his shoulder.

"There you are, Hiro! Were you trying to get Kyon-chi to calm down?" I pull the kitten off of Kyo's shoulder and smile. "Tohru-chan, come here and I'll fix your hair!"

"Okay!" I hand Hiro to her and braid her hair. I pull the braids up and pin them in place and smile.

"There! Let's go!" I pull Tohru down to the bath entrance and twist my hair into a bun. We change clothes and I remember that we brought Hiro down with us.

"An Open-air bath…I'm excited."

"I know right? It's so nice of Momitchi to spend his allowance to bring us here."

"Did Yuki-kun adopt Hiro for you for White Day?" I nod.

"Yes. And it's nice of those two to put up with each other for us."

"Anno, Kashi-chan?"

"Hm?" We head out to the bath and Tohru pulls out a package. It's a picture of Kyoko-san, wrapped in vinyl.

"You and Yuki-kun are pretty close…"

"I guess…" I set Hiro on the ground and take my towel off, folding it up and setting it to the side where it won't get wet. Tohru puts her towel on her head and we step into the water. "This is just the size for someone like Momitchi to be able to swim in it."

"Yea. What do you think, Oka-san? Does it feel good?" I laugh and hear the door slide open.

"My, my…!"

"Okami-san!"

"Your cat is able to swim."

"Oh. At the shelter I give them actual baths and Hiro and his sisters liked to swim around in the tub."

"That's cute. How is the water? They say this Onsen is good for your health. I soak in it several times a day."

"It's very good for recuperation, isn't it?"

"Is that an iei (A portrait of a dead person)?"

"Ah! Yes, my mother passed away last year. I wanted mom to enjoy the Onsen too!"

"My…that's a very nice thought…I forgot to tell you this earlier…but my son is a member of the Juunishi too. Like Yun-bocchan and the others…the spirit of the monkey possesses him."

"Eh?!"

"When I first heard about you, Tohru-san, to be honest…I was uneasy…that someone outside should know the family secret. I thought it might endanger my son and the others even more. But now I apologize for feeling that way. I'm relieved…that it's you, Tohru-san. And since you're friends with Minako-san that encourages me even more."

"Huh? Kashi-chan doesn't count as being outside?"

"No. My dad's family have been friends with the Sohma for a long time and I've always known about the curse."

"In fact, Minako-san stayed at the main house for a while."

"Anno…Okami-san…oh! Momitchi said that Rit-chan had a present for me here."

"Oh, you gave everyone chocolates for valentines?"

"Yes. Even Akito-san gave me something in return."

"Well that's nice."

"Ah, Hiro. You can't go over there. Come back." I hurry towards the fence and catch Hiro before he gets any ideas about climbing, or attempting to climb, the fence. "Silly. Stay where I can see you. I'm getting out."

"Ah, I sent your gift from Ritsu to the room, Minako-san."

"Okay." I get out of the water and wrap up in my towel. I head inside and dry off. I put on a robe and head up to the room, carrying my clothes and Hiro.


	21. New School Year

**Orenji Neko 20- New School Year**

"Sempai. I lost my schedule."

"Oh. What's your name and class number? I'll help you find it."

"Sempai! I have a question!"

"Sempai, me too." I sigh. It's gonna be a long day. The damned first years are attacking me and Yuki.

"Um…Hey, Yun-chi. A little help?"

"Heh, you're stuck, Mina. I'm getting attacked from all sides too."

"A scary day for us. Ora! If you guys don't calm down right now, I'm gonna pound you all to a pulp!"

"Nice."

"No problem. Any sign of Haru and Momitchi?"

"Nope." I sigh.

"Looks like we'll have to wade through these guys without getting bumped into to find them huh?"

"Yep. But that's almost an impossible task." I nod and sigh.

"This is a pain in the ass."

"Why are you wearing that mask?"

"Pollen. It's a nuisance. Uo-chan has the same problem."

"That explains why she wasn't at orientation."

"That and she hates stuff like that. She wouldn't have been able to stay still for too long."

"Oh. Right."

"Anno…Sempai?"

"What?" We were lost in our conversation and completely forgot about the first years.

"My schedule?"

"Oh right. Sorry. Do you remember where you had it last?"

"No."

"Oh. Then…hm…you should go to the staff room and ask if you can get a new copy of it."

"Okay." I sigh in relief as the crowd of boys clears. I look back and touch Yuki's shoulder. I glance at the girls with a 'he's mine so bug off' look and they all back away slowly.

"Huh?" I smile and back up.

"You're welcome. I'm gonna go look for the two loons."

"Maybe Honda-san is looking for them."

"Knowing her? She's probably convinced Kyon-chi to go with her."

"It's getting impossible for us to say no to either of you." I smile.

"Figures. See ya." I head down the hall and spot a pair of first year guys. "Hey. You two see a couple of guys, last name Sohma?"

"Yea, they're in our class."

"Kay. Bring them here."

"Ah, okay." The two walk off, but keep glancing back at me. I lean on the wall and notice gossip spreading.

"What's up with her? She looks like a delinquent."

"It's just the mask I think. But I wonder about her hair."

"Oy. It's rude to talk about upperclassmen. Especially ones that are on the student council."

"Crap. She heard."

"Um, Sempai?"

"What?"

"They're missing…"

"I asked one of the girls and she said that they were heading to see a couple of second years already."

"Oh. Looks like Kyon-chi and Tohru-chan got to them first. You know where they were heading?"

"No. Sorry." I sigh and walk down the hall. I'll find them pretty soon. And there they are.

"Hey, Momitchi! Haru-kun!" I walk over and put my arm on Haru's shoulder. "Sup?"

"You still wearing that mask?"

"Yep. Most of the windows are open and I'm stuck roaming the halls on duty. Damned student council. Momitchi, you're gonna get in trouble for wearing the girl's uniform. Even though you look annoyingly cute in it."

"Danke shun!" I smile and look at Kyo, who looks pissed.

"Momitchi, was Kyon-chi mean to you again?"

"Ja!"

"Go darken someone else's side why don't you, Baka Neko?"

"Urusei! And what are you doing, acting so calm about it?! He's wearing the girls' uniform for crying out loud!" I sigh.

"Because it suits him. When he gets taller and more mature looking, he can start wearing the guys' uniform. It's simple logic, Kyon-chi." Oh. I back up as Yuki gets here and Haru prances, arms open, to him.

"Oh…really. What _are_ you wearing, Momiji…?"

"Yuki-kun, are you off duty?"

"No, not yet…I stopped by to see you on my way to take care of some things."

"Must be hard!"

"If you think so, why not stop making my life more difficult? And you're on the student council too, Mina…why haven't you said anything."

"Because it's cute on him! I just finished explaining to Kyon-chi."

"You're not off duty yet either, are you?"

"Of course not! But it'll take an act of God to get me to handle…"

"You're coming along."

"Okay."

"So much for an act of God?" I stick out my tongue and sigh.

"Oh! Momitchi! Haru-kun! What do you two think of the school so far?!"

"Hm…"

"Listen, listen! I was told to 'take it easy' at school! They said I might bump into a girl if I didn't settle down! So at school, I'm playing it cool!"

"Playing it cool? Dressed like _that_?!"

"That's right, Sohma Kyo-kun, second year, class D!"

"Great, it's the idiot brigade."

"That orange hair of yours bothers me…but a boy wearing a girl's uniform is the absolute most shameless thing I've ever seen! The teachers may turn a blind eye, but I will not!! Because I am your student body president, Takei Makoto!! Also known as the leader of the…!"

"School Idiot Patrol? Bug off, Takei."

"No, Kashiki Minako-kun, Second year, class D! The School Defense Force!! And your bleached hair is also a strong concern!"

"It's my natural color, you dumbass! Get a life and you'd realize that!"

"Who paged the idiot brigade?"

"He's drawn to people that 'break the rules'. The idiot."

"The first day of school and already all I see are problems!"

"Maybe you should clean your glasses."

"You! Sohma Hatsuharu-kun! Your hair is white as well! And your excessive accessorizing is indecent!"

"Mr. President…that's his natural hair color."

"Yuki-kun!! You're looking lovely! That aside, you still say that's his natural color…when his roots are black?!"

"That's just how it is." Too bad we can't say it's because Haru is the ox.

"I don't believe it! It defies all logic! What about your uniform?! Are you telling me that's natural, too, Sohma Momiji-kun?! Don't you have any manly pride?! Right now, you're travelling full speed down the road to failure!"

"But…but this one looks better on me…"

"Um…anno…please don't be so hard on him…"

"I'm not being hard on him, Honda Tohru-kun! I'm merely taking the side of decency and common sense!" I clench my fist.

"Shut the hell up…you're really pissing me off. Quit acting like you're king of the mountain…you arrogant son of a bitch."

"Haru…"

"Wha…what?!"

"Let me ask you this…if I wear a three piece suit, does it mean I won't resort to blackmail? If I won't pierce my ears, does it mean I won't break someone's heart? If my hair is black and shiny, does it mean I won't _kill_ you?! Who the hell do you think you are? You think you're God?! Well?! Do you?!" His black side…he's even worse than I am…no. He's not. I would have beaten him to a pulp already. "That's incredible! Say something, God! Make a sound!!"

"President!"

"President!"

"Honestly! Haru! Stop it right now! You're gonna give him a concussion or something…"

"Enough! Cut it out! You can't fight an amateur…"

"Stay out of this, Baka Neko!"

"Don't call me stupid! I'm going to smack you, you damn punk!"

"Oh yeah? You ran away from our last fight with your tail between your legs!"

"You're the one that decided to go and piss Minako off! Then you just up and said it was over!"

"Why you…are you on _his_ side?! Are you saying he's right?!"

"No! You're _both_ crazy, stupid!"

"Tohru, do you want a lollipop?"

"Hey there."

"Leave her out of it!" My eye twitches and I clench my fists, resisting stepping in and beating Haru to a pulp.

"What do you think? Momiji, for example, don't you think he looks good like that? He'll get bigger soon. Wouldn't it be better for him to start wearing the boy's uniform then? He'll look very handsome, can you imagine it?"

"Oh my…" I sigh in exasperation. This is a hopeless situation. Unless…oh! Kyoko figured out that poking me in the stomach would stop me on my rampages, I wonder if it would work against Haru.

"Don't let him brainwash you!"

"He has a point. In fact, I was just talking about this before you showed up…"

"Wha…wha…what's with you?! This is nonsense!"

"People should wear what suits them."

"How can you say that?! It's selfishness!"

"Really? What if…_Yuki_ wore the _girl's_ uniform?"

"Oh my…" That is a pretty image…but still!

"Cut it out!"

"That was too far, Haru!"

"Haru…if you don't stop now, I'll disown you forever…"

"Relax! I was just making a point. Don't be mad."

"The mind reels…"

"Quit thinking about it!" I sigh.

"Er, sorry. Where were we…? You're a tough nut to crack, Sohma Hatsuharu-kun…but with regard to your hair! Can you _prove_ that's your natural color?!"

"I can."

"Oh?! And how exactly would you prove it?! I demand legitimate evidence!" Haru grabs Takei and pulls him to the bathroom. "Er…wait…um…" After a few seconds, they emerge and Takei pulls his glasses off, his face scarlet. "The world is filled with things I have yet to comprehend…" He showed him that…how vulgar. "But! For today, I have lost…next time it won't be so easy. I will have my revenge on all of you!"

"Are they done talking now? What did he come here for anyway?"

"Ugh…" The idiot brigade leaves and Tohru looks confused.

"Um…what did you do in the bathroom to prove that's your natural color?" I stare at her. Of all the things to ask when he's black…

"Hm? Do you _really_ want to know? Why don't we just cut to the chase and _do it_."

"Huh?"

"What?!"

"That's it! I've had enough of you!" I grab Haru by the hair and drag him back. I slam him on the ground and kick his gut. "Say something like that again around me and I will make sure that you will never be able to _do it_ with anyone!"

"Anno…Kashi-chan! Oh!" Tohru pokes me in the stomach and I stare at her.

"I wasn't…oh, sorry, Tohru-chan. Are you okay?"

"Yea…I'm fine." Haru sits up and sighs.

"I'm kinda tired."

"You're tired huh?" The bell rings and I sigh in relief.

"That's the bell. We have to get to class now."

"Is it okay if I introduce you to my friends on the way home?"

"Tohru's friends?! Of course it is!"

"Thank you so much!" It's never too late for Haru to be transferred to a different school…never too late.

"Oh yeah! Kyo, Yuki, Minako! I want to talk to you. Could you stay here?"

"Sure."

"Hm?"

"Well then, I'd better get back to class."

"I'm sorry Tohru."

"It's okay." She hurries down the hall and we look at Momiji.

"What is it?"

"If it's stupid, I'm going to punch you."

"He says he's coming here. Akito…"

"We didn't know either."

"Right before you got here…at orientation. Sensei told us. Akito…he suddenly announced that he would be coming, too."

"So…just be on the lookout for him."

"We thought we'd warn you, Yuki…you know…just in case…you didn't want to see him." Yuki turns around and walks off.

"Yun-chi!" I hurry after him and catch his hand. "Yun-chi…are you…okay?"

"Why…why is he coming here?"

"Calm down."

"What if…what if Honda-san runs into him?" I gasp and look outside. I spot Tohru standing with a guy with black hair, wearing black.

"Yun-chi…look…" He looks outside as well and breaks into a run. I follow him and we stop outside.

"Akito…"

"Ah! Yuki! Minako too! I've missed you, Yuki! I feel as though we haven't seen each other in ages."

"What were you doing…?" I hurry to Tohru.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he, Tohru-chan?"

"You're so grown up. You've even gotten taller."

"What did you do to Honda-san?!"

"Nothing…I was just saying hello. Isn't that right, Tohru-san? I was just saying hello, wasn't I?"

"Uh…oh! Yes!" I look at Tohru. She looks fine. But I'm worried about Yuki. I remember when I left there; Yuki was locked in a room.

"Now, if you're through being distrusting…there's something I need to ask you." Akito touches Yuki's chin. "Why did you…skip out on New Year's? Why would you _do_ something like that? It hurts me deeply when you do things like that…and after I've been so _lenient_ lately. I may have no choice but to teach you another _lesson_. I may have no choice but to put you in that _special_ room just for you…for a day…to remind you who you really _are_. Yuki! I hurry over to Yuki and grab his hand, pulling him away from Akito and hovering protectively. Tohru moved at the same time, pushing Akito away from Yuki.

"I…I'm sorry, we…we have to back…to class…that is…" I sigh.

"We'll get in trouble."

"I see. I'm sorry. I have to get back to Shigure and the others…lest they worry. Yuki…I hope you enjoy your school life…and I would be pleased…if you would come to see me soon." Akito leaves and I face Yuki.

"Yun-chi…are you okay?"

"Thanks…" Yuki grips my hand and I notice that he still looks terrified. I squeeze his hand and smile.

"It's okay. I…I won't let him do anything to hurt you anymore." Yuki stares at me and I look at Tohru. "Tohru-chan, he really didn't do anything to you?"

"No. He really was just saying hello."

"That's good."

"Yuki-kun! Let's do something fun! School gets out early today…so Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Kashi-chan, and I decided to have some fun. It's a special occasion, so let's all do something together!"

"Okay."

"Rock or Paper, let's choose. Go!"

"Why do I have to play? I hate badminton." I end up on the 'paper' team with Uo-chan, Yuki, and Tohru, while Haru, Momiji, Hana-chan, and Kyo are on the 'rock' team.

"What are _you_ complaining about? Kashi-chan and I have to play wearing masks."

"So don't play!"

"Well? What do we do after we decide the teams? What are the rules?"

"There are no rules."

"What?"

"You don't need rules in badminton. You hit it as hard as you can back and forth. Matches are sudden death."

"I like that. It's easy to follow."

"It's too easy to follow!"

"Shut up already!"

"Go to your team's camp!"

"Camp?"

"Yay! Camp!" I pat Tohru on the head and we split into the teams.

"First game is practice. Okay, let's go Prince Charming."

"We're gonna destroy Kyon-chi!"

"What was that, you pair of Yankees!?"

"Okay…"

"Let's play!"

"Ready…go!" I start and hit the birdie across the net. At the end of the game, the only one not exhausted is Hana-chan.

"It's getting dark. Time flies when you're having fun…"

"Well, see you tomorrow, Tohru-kun, Mina-chan…"

"Wh…why is the _wave girl_ the only one…who's not dying…?"

"Because she didn't move at all…" We're all gasping for air and sweating horribly.

"I…call the first bath when…when we get home…"

"I guess we'll be going too. Our ride home is sick of waiting."

"Y-you're going home…?"

"Honda-san…"

"Yes…?" I'm sitting by Yuki.

"You okay?"

"Yep. That was fun." I nod. His mind is off of our encounter earlier.

"Well…"

"Should we head home too?"

"Yes!"

"What are we gonna fix for dinner, Tohru-chan?" Yuki and I get up and we start the walk home.

"I vote for Liver and Leeks."

"Hey!"

"We do have those leeks that need to be eaten…and there's miso too."


	22. Snake

**Orenji Neko 21- Snake**

"Hey Kyon-chi! Have you seen Hiro?!"

"No. Why would I have seen your kitten?"

"I was just asking. Maybe Yun-chi has seen him. Hiro really likes Yun-chi for some reason." I head outside and hear a scream. "Tohru-chan!" I run towards where I heard the scream and notice clothes on the ground in front of Tohru. One of the zodiac? It's chilly today, so probably Aya. "Tohru-chan, are you okay?"

"Honda-san?!"

"Some…s-s-s…"

"Strawberries?"

"Something's in my clothes!"

"Huh?!" A snake emerges from the back of her shirt and Yuki grabs it under the head. I gather the clothes and pull Tohru up. We head to the house after Yuki and go into the dining room.

"Skin him. Now. Barbeque the bastard!"

"Huh? Aya?"

"Eh…!"

"Well if it isn't Aya! What's going on here?"

"Ah…um…"

"Skin him…right…now…"

"Wait a minute; let's calm down Yuki-kun."

"Yun-chi…put Aya down and we'll wait for him to wake up and then you can beat him up…" I take the snake from Yuki, gently, and take him and the clothes to the study. I slam the door and head back into the dining room. "I'm gonna work on lunch." I go to the kitchen and start cooking. I hear an explosion and Ayame's loud voice.

"Please, allow me to explain myself. My body was extremely cold earlier…I was merely looking for _warmth_. When I sensed someone with warm skin approaching…can you blame me if my survival instincts took over? Greetings everyone! Have you been well…Little Brother?" I sigh and poke my head out.

"Yun-chi, come help me get this food out please."

"Okay." Yuki joins me in the kitchen and I look at him.

"Try to be nice to Aya, Yun-chi. He's your brother after all."

"I don't care. You remember…"

"I do. But still. That doesn't mean the he doesn't care _now_. At least give him a chance."

"I don't know if I can do that." I sigh and pick up some of the food.

"Try, please." We carry the food out and set the table.

"What do you mean 'survival instincts', Aya? You're lucky that Yun-chi and I haven't called the cops on you."

"What? What did he do to you?"

"Er, uh, um…"

"Oh, my! Kyon-kichi really is here!"

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Well, Kyon-kichi aside…"

"Stop it!"

"I haven't seen you since New Year's."

"Long time no see."

"You didn't cheat on me while we were apart, did you…Gure-san?"

"Why would I do something like that…Aya?"

"All right!" What's alright? Those two are two of a kind, absolutely weird.

"Anyways…this is Honda Tohru-san. You came to see her, right?"

"Yes! Of course! Please excuse my behavior earlier. I am Yuki's own older brother, Ayame." I sigh. "Well, well…you must be…the princess."

"Huh?"

"The single flower that blooms in a house of filthy men. The captive Princess!"

"She's hardly captive." I grab Aya by the collar and turn him around.

"And what does that make me huh?!"

"I didn't realize that you were here too, Mina-chan!" I sigh, giving up.

"I don't understand you…let's eat before lunch gets cold…" I sit at the table and start eating.

"Nii-san…would you stop making fun of them?"

"I'm showing Tohru-kun respect! I honestly didn't realize that Mina-chan was here. Now, would her highness make me some tea? And hurry up and honor me with lunch!" I slam a fist on the table.

"Lunch is on the table damn it! And you can fix your own damned tea!"

"That's not respect!"

"Aya, you're treating her like a maid."

"Am I? Very well…take your time honoring me with tea."

"That's not what he meant!"

"What? You're so picky. Okay. Tohru-kun…"

"Yes?"

"Let's go out to eat!"

"Oh?!" I sigh and take a bite of food as Aya pulls Tohru to the door. "Uh, um…but…"

"No need to worry…it's my treat."

"I warn you, Aya. If I even get the hint that you did anything untoward to Tohru-chan, you _will_ die."

"No worries!" He pulls Tohru out of the house and I join Kyo and Yuki in glaring at Shigure.

"It's no use getting mad at me."

"Lunch is getting cold." The guys sit down and I sigh. "It's going to be really loud later…if Aya decides to come back here…"

"I hope he doesn't."

"True."

"Honda-san…are you okay?!"

"Yes! Was the lunch good?"

"More importantly, Nii-san didn't…cause you any _trouble_ did he?"

"No! He treated me to Gyouza!" That's good. "Um…Yuki-kun? Yuki-kun, do you hate your brother?"

"Eh?"

"I shouldn't have asked…I-I'm sorry!"

"Not so much hate…It's just it's…kind of a sore spot for me…because I don't quite understand what he's thinking."

"If it's a sore spot, we should heal it! We need to meet each other halfway…" I swing around the corner and look around.

"Where is he?" After a moment, Aya emerges, in snake form, from Tohru's shirt.

"My little brother!" My eye twitches and I touch Yuki's shoulder.

"Um, this…when we left the restaurant, he got cold and transformed…and if snakes get too cold, they die!"

"Because I'm a snake!"

"You're not a brother or anything else to me!" I let go of Yuki's shoulder and he pounds Aya.

"You can't change the truth, Yuki."

"Oh, welcome back you two."

"Gure-san, where may I sleep tonight?"

"Eh? You're staying here?"

"I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap. Oh! Hiro is still missing!"

"Actually, I saw him in the kitchen, sitting in front of the fridge. I think he might want a bowl of milk."

"Oh." I head to the kitchen and smile. "You want some milk, Hiro?"

"Nyon?" I pull out his bowl and get the milk out of the fridge.

"Oh! You have a pet cat! That's a surprise."

"What's even more surprising; Aya is your blatant disregard for my warning. If it weren't for the fact that Tohru-chan is completely naïve and didn't mind you doing that this time, I would have skinned you alive and fixed you for dinner for Hiro." I pour some milk in the bowl and put the milk away as Hiro hurries to the bowl and starts lapping at the milk.

"So, how have you been? It's been such a long time since I've seen you, Mina-chan. You've grown quite a bit." He completely ignored what I just said.

"I've been fine. In and out of a gang, kicking Kyon-chi's ass regularly, about to kill you…otherwise, everything's been great!"

"Gang?"

"Yep. And I'm pretty violent when I get pissed, so you should get out while you can." I leave the kitchen and head to my room.

"I'll kill you!"

"What's all the noise so early?!" I poke my head out of the kitchen and hear fighting from upstairs.

"Don't break the house, Kyon-chi!" I get breakfast on the table just as everyone comes down. Aya looks like he just got beat up.

"I had no choice. Yuki had his door locked so I couldn't get into his room."

"I don't blame him. Go home already!"

"You should have slept in Shigure's room like you did yesterday!"

"But…Gure-san would have kept me awake…"

"Now, now. Not in front of the children."

"Stop that!!" I sigh and eat. I have to ignore this.

"How long do you plan on staying here damn it?!"

"Ha, ha, ha! No need to worry! I'll be staying in _Tohru-kun's_ room tonight!" All three of us stand up.

"Go home!"

"Mina are you going to help with the flower bed?"

"Yea." I grab a water can and walk over to the flower bed.

"He needs to go home."

"Huh? Oh, Aya? He's really getting on my nerves. But, Yun-chi…"

"What?"

"Have you at least attempted to understand him?"

"There's no possible way I can understand someone like that. Just seeing him makes me tired."

"It's really been a long three days huh…" Tohru, Hatsuharu, and Momiji are talking. And knowing Haru, he'll ask Hatori to come over and get rid of Aya.

"Oh my…I am impressed." He's still…here…damn him! "To come straight home from school like that. Did you miss me that much? If you ask me, I'd rather be alone with Tohru-kun again." That's what we're worried about. I sigh.

"I'm going to the kitchen…" I head to the kitchen, but then head to the phone. I call Hatori.

"Hello?"

"Hatori-san. Aya is over…"

"I know. Hatsuharu was in the middle of telling me."

"Think you can do something about him?"

"Yea, I'm coming over before dinner to get him."

"Thank you so much. Yun-chi and I were on the verge of killing him."

"That bad?"

"Yes."

"I'll be by in a bit. See you."

"Okay." I hang up the phone and head to the kitchen, smiling. I start working on dinner and ignore the odd yells coming from the dining room.

"Get out!"

"But we're having so much fun!" I sigh and step out of the kitchen.

"Just shut up. Hatori's on his way."

"Eh?!"

"Right, generally, he won't listen to _me_ either. The only person he'll listen to is…"

"Hey."

"Speak of the devil."

"More like an angel. Yun-chi, come help."

"Tori-san, what brings you here?"

"Hatsuharu…and Minako…asked me to take Ayame home." Yuki and I go into the kitchen and I sigh in relief.

"I thought he wouldn't get here before one of us broke down and killed him."

"When did you?"

"Earlier, when we got home. I called. I wasn't sure if that was what Tohru and the other two were talking about, so I figured I'd take care of it."

"Oh. Thanks."

"No problem. I did it for me too. He was getting on my nerves."

"Bye-bye!"

"That was easy." I nod.

"Huh?!"

"What the hell's going on?!"

"Are you sad to see me go? Tori-san has come to get me so I _must_ go…Yuki!" Aya bursts into the kitchen and I sigh. "With everything that happened, we didn't really have time to talk. But don't fret. I'll be back…little brother." Aya is the one that caused the 'excitement'…the loon. "Well, Tori-san let us be off! Gure-san, I'll see you again."

"I'll come visit you."

"Farewell, my friends!" I sigh in relief and Yuki and I carry dinner out to the table.

"What…the hell…?"

"Aya has only ever listened to Ha-san."

"Really? I wonder why."

"Because he looks up to him."

"Ha-san…has something that Aya admires. He looks up to him…and adores him. Once, a long time ago, he talked seriously to me about it. I guess…to put it simply…he _loves_ him."

"So Hatori became his babysitter."

"Yea, that too." We all eat and Tohru and Yuki go to do the dishes. I go into the kitchen and work on fixing a bowl of food for Hiro.

"But, Ayame-san's stories are very funny!"

"He's hopeless."

"Oh! Uh…um…but, Ayame-san…"

"But…I suppose he's got a good side…to stick up for others…at his own expense…I guess…that's really…cool…" I glance at Yuki and smile. So, even through all of the yelling and confusion, Yuki was able to understand Aya a bit better.


	23. Notice

**HIATUS/REWRITE NOTICE**

! !

! Rewrite Notice !

Because I have been improving my writing style and I am dissatisfied with the current state of the following stories:

Cherry Blossom's Late Bloom, Dark Blade, Digital Dream, Eagle Spark, Emily and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Raising a Hero'), Lost in Spira (To be retitled 'The Secret Summoner'), Narissa and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Unwilling Hero'), Sword Transcending Time (To be retitled 'Queen Blades'), Tsubasa no Tenshi Angel Wings (To be retitled 'Tenshi no Tsubasa o'), Yuuki's Story

I'm rewriting them from almost scratch. I am also re-playing/reading/watching the series this is based on so as to be more accurate in non-au situations.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! Hiatus Notice !

Because I'm either rewriting the story or it's on my hard drive that is currently out of commission, all of my stories except completed stories and:

Tails of a Copy Cat

Are on hiatus until further notice. I promise that I will have my hard drive fixed as soon as possible so I can get back to work on my older stories.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE DELETED WHEN I ADD NEW CONTENT !


End file.
